Lost In Anime World
by RyuichiVenzo
Summary: Sebuah lubang hitam muncul di tempat yg Fabio sentuh beberapa saat lalu,yg menyebabkan semuanya tertarik kedalam lubang tidak dikenal tersebut. "Uwaaaaaaa..." "Tolooooooong..." Akhirnya mereka berdua lenyap tertelan lubang hitam tersebut. Hanya Fabio dan Is yg terhisap. Benda disekitarnya tidak ikut terhisap seolah tak ada yg terjadi.
1. Chapter 1

_**Pairing : Is Straighx (Yamaguchi Izano) x Kurumi - Fabioriky Irawan P (Ryuichi Venzo) x Miku.  
Other Chara : Itsuka Shido, Itsuka Kotori, Yatogami Tohka, Yoshino, Yamai Kaguya-Yuzuru, Murasame Reine (And Also With Other Ratatoskr Crew), Ellen Mira Meixaz, Issac Ray Peram Wescott, and many more !**_  
_**Genre : Romantic-School-Friendship-SciFi-Humor.**_  
_**Rate : T+**_  
_**Author : Fabiorifky Irawan Putra**_  
_**Warning : OOC,Garing,Ngayal Banget,Ancur,CANON gak banyak2,gajeness (gaje ngeness).**_

10 April 2014...

Saat itu, seorang pemuda emo bernama Fabio sedang berjalan menuju rumah kawannya yg bernama Is untuk bermain PS3 seperti biasa.  
(Tok, tok, tok)  
"Masuklah !" seru Is yg sedang memainkan smartphone-nya di ruang tamu.  
Setelah melihat siapa yg datang,Is langsung menyambutnya dgn senyuman.  
"Wah, Fabio ! Ini yg kutunggu..." kata Is sambil beradu tinju dgn sahabatnya.  
"Hahahahaha, tak perlu berlebihan, Is... Apa ada sesuatu yg spesial hari ini?" tanya Fabio santai.  
Lalu, Is pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik bajunya,dan memperlihatkan sebuah bungkusan berisi disk bercover Date A Live.  
"Lihat apa yg aku dapat hari ini." jawab Is sambil tersenyum ceria.  
"What? Darimana kau dapatkan disk itu? Disk itu kan baru saja keluar kemarin."  
Is yg ditanyai seperti itu pun langsung menjelaskan pada Fabio tentang ceritanya.

_Sebelumnya..._  
_Siang itu, saat Is sedang berjalan-jalan di lingkungan rumahnya, terlihat seorang yg berpakaian rapi melangkah kearahnya._  
_Orang asing tersebut terlihat seperti pegawai kantor biasa, atau seorang direktur perusahaan dari luar dengan pakaian serba kantor yg terlihat bersih dan sepatu mengkilap yg kelihatan sangat mahal._  
_"Selamat siang, nak. Aku ingin bertanya sebentar."_  
_Is yg tidak merasa curiga dengan orang tersebut pun menjawab._  
_"Iya, pak. Ada apa?"_  
_"Apakah kau mengenal seseorang yg memiliki akun Facebook bernama Is Straighx?"_  
_"He? Itu kan akun saya. Darimana anda mengetahui akun saya?"_  
_"Itu tidak penting. Apakah kamu penggemar Date A Live?"_  
_Sedikit malu, Is menjawab dengan gugup._  
_"I-Itu benar. M-Memangnya ada apa?"_  
_"Hmmm, aku hanya ingin memberikan hadiah spesial padamu."_  
_Setelah mengucapkan itu, orang tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan dari tasnya dan memberikannya pada Is._  
_"A-Apa ini, pak?"_  
_"Lihatlah."_  
_Karena penasaran, Is pun membuka bungkusan tersebut, dan isinya..._  
_Sebuah kotak panjang tipis berisi disk bercover Date A Live - Gold Edition !_  
_"I-Ini..."_  
_Is pun tak sanggup berkata apa-apa setelah tau sesuatu yg sedang diterimanya itu._  
_"Itu untukmu. Cobalah mainkan hingga selesai."_  
_Orang asing tersebut mengatakannya sambil tersenyum lalu pergi begitu saja._  
_"T-Terimakasih banyak, pak."_  
_Orang asing yg disahutnya itu hanya melambaikan tangannya sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan area itu._  
_Is pun pulang menuju rumahnya sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan._

"Wah, betapa beruntungnya kau bisa mendapatkan versi Gold Editionnya." ujar Fabio yg matanya berkilauan melihat kotak berisi disk tersebut..  
"Sudahlah, ayo kita main saja sekarang." potong Is sambil melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar Is yg penuh dgn pernak-pernik anime,dari Nendoroid,Poster,Manga,hingga koleksi pin mungil dari semua anime tertata rapi di kamarnya.  
"Tak salah kalau kau itu jadi seorang Otaku, hingga kau mendapatkan disk ini." puji Fabio.  
"Ah, biasa saja menurutku..." balas Is sambil memasukkan disk ke PS3 kesayangannya lalu menyalakan LCD.  
PS3 mulai beroperasi,LCD pun sudah menyala,Is sudah memasang joysticknya.  
Lalu...  
"Eh?"  
"Lho?"  
Mereka berdua bingung karena yg keluar hanyalah tulisan "Touch Me" digambar sebuah karakter anime seperti yg ada di anime yg asli.  
"Bagaimana menyentuhnya?" tanya Is.  
Lalu, Fabio melangkah menuju laci LCD dan menyentuh layar LCD tersebut, tepat pada tulisan "Touch Me".  
"Mungkin seperti ini." jawab Fabio santai.

Beberapa detik kemudian...

Sebuah lubang hitam muncul di tempat yg Fabio sentuh beberapa saat lalu,yg menyebabkan semuanya tertarik kedalam lubang tidak dikenal tersebut.  
"Uwaaaaaaa..."  
"Tolooooooong..."  
Akhirnya mereka berdua lenyap tertelan lubang hitam tersebut. Hanya Fabio dan Is yg terhisap. Benda disekitarnya tidak ikut terhisap seolah tak ada yg terjadi.

Sementara itu di kota Tenguu District...

Shido sedang duduk malas di ruang tamu Rumah Spirit sambil menggerutu.  
"Huft, kenapa harus aku yg menjaga rumah? Sementara mereka semua sedang bersenang-senang dan berbelanja. Gadis2 sungguh merepotkan."  
"Sudahlah, Shido. Biarkan mereka bersenang-senang bersama. Lagipula itu membantu menaikkan kebahagiaan mereka hidup di bumi, kan?"  
Kotori yg memantau Shido dari Kapal Fraxinus Sickbay berbicara pada Shido melalui earphone Shido.  
"Tapi kan, aku juga butuh berlibur, Kotori. Memang kau tak ingin melakukan sesuatu yg menyenangkan?" tanya Shido penasaran.  
Yah,Itsuka Kotori adalah adik Shido yg menurut Shido adalah adik yg imut dan berharga baginya meskipun mereka bukan saudara sekandung. Sepantasnya juga Shido ingin adiknya bersenang-senang dan berlibur sejenak dari kursi Komandannya.  
Mendengar kakaknya berkata seperti itu, Kotori menjadi salah tingkah dan berbicara terpotong-potong.  
"Ummmm, aku... juga ingin... Tapi... aku sibuk,Shido !"  
Kotori berkata seolah-olah mengelak jika dirinya ingin berkencan lagi dgn Shido, seperti apa yg dipikirkannya saat ini.  
"Ada yg aneh dgnmu, Kotori." ucap Shido penasaran.  
"A-Apa yg kau katakan, Shido?!" elak Kotori lagi.

Disaat Shido tengah ngobrol dgn adiknya,tiba2 sebuah lubang muncul diatasnya.  
Lubang itu berputar2,semakin membesar,membesar,dan membesar.  
Dan kemudian...

"Aaaaaaaaaaa...!"

(Bruk !)

Dua benda asing jatuh dan menimpa tubuhnya.  
"Aduduh...!"  
Sadar bila mereka menimpa sesuatu, mereka langsung berdiri dan melihat apa yg ditimpa mereka.  
"Maaf... Apa kau tak apa ap~~~~  
Fabio menghentikan kalimatnya saat tau apa yg ditimpanya, tak terkecuali Is yg terkejut setelah melihat sekitarnya.  
"I~Ini... Dunia... Anime..." ucap Is yg tak percaya.  
"K~Kau... Itsuka Shido...?!" ucap Fabio yg melihat seseorang yg melihatnya.  
"S~Siapa kalian? Kenapa kalian ada disini?!" tanya Shido ketakutan.  
"Oh,kami adalah manusia. Dan,kenapa kami disini ya?" tanya Fabio balik ( Author sama pemeran sama2 edan )  
"Kenapa kau balik tanya padaku?! Aku juga manusia." seru Shido yg merasa ada yg aneh.  
"Memang kamu manusia, tapi kamu manusia yg dibuat di dunia kami, lebih tepatnya, kamu adalah manusia anime. Kami akan menjelaskannya padamu."  
Is memotong pembicaraan Fabio dan Shido yg menegangkan.

5 Menit kemudian...

"Oh, jadi kalian terhisap lubang hitam dunia kami?"  
Shido mulai mengerti maksud manusia dari dunia yg lain ini.  
"Lalu, maksud kalian kalau kami adalah anime itu apa?"  
"Yah, kami adalah manusia yg menciptakan kalian. Meskipun bukan aku yg menciptakanmu, tapi kami satu spesies, sama dgn penciptamu. Dapat disimpulkan bahwa kami adalah 'dewa' di dunia ini."  
Is menjawab pertanyaan Shido secara detail.  
"Ahahaha, maaf, Shido. Aku malas kalau soal menjelaskan sesuatu yg panjang sekali seperti kereta api." celetuk Fabio.  
"Jadi, kalian tau semuanya tentang kami?" tanya Shido yg baru sadar jika yg menimpanya adalah dewa.  
"Itu pasti." jawab Fabio santai.

Lalu, sebuah cahaya hijau muncul di sudut ruangan tersebut.  
Shido sangat mengenal lingkaran cahaya itu.  
Lalu, muncullah Kotori yg memasang wajah tak senang.

"Heh, jadi kalian mengaku sebagai dewa ya?"  
"Oi, Kotori. Ini tamu kita. Kau harus sopan sedikit."  
Shido mengingatkan Kotori agar tak berlaku buruk dgn tamunya tersebut.  
"Mereka berbahaya, Shido. Sepertinya mereka mata-mata dari Organisasi DEM yg ditugaskan untuk menangkapmu."  
"Kami bukan anggota DEM. Percayalah."  
Is mencoba meyakinkan Kotori tentang kedatangan mereka.  
"Diam ! Kalian pasti mencoba mempengaruhi Shido...!" gertak Kotori yg sudah tak sabar ingin bertarung.  
Tiba2 Fabio berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengatakan sedikit kalimat.  
"Kau tidak percaya ? Maka lawanlah aku !"  
"Heh, mau menantangku ya ?! Akan kubungkam mulutmu nanti, orang asing!"  
Aura jahat Kotori mulai menyelimuti ruangan tersebut.  
"Wah, wah, berani juga ya? Akan kuajari kau sopan santun terhadap tamu,Itsuka Kotori."  
Fabio pun mulai mengeluarkan aura tempurnya, Kotori pun sedikit terkejut.  
'Apa ?! Auranya melebihi aura Efreet ! Siapa mereka ?!'

-To Be Continued- ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Episode Sebelumnya...

"Heh, jadi kalian mengaku sebagai dewa ya?"  
"Oi, Kotori. Ini tamu kita. Kau harus sopan sedikit."  
Shido mengingatkan Kotori agar tak berlaku buruk dgn tamunya tersebut.  
"Mereka berbahaya, Shido. Sepertinya mereka mata-mata dari Organisasi DEM yg ditugaskan untuk menangkapmu."  
"Kami bukan anggota DEM. Percayalah."  
Is mencoba meyakinkan Kotori tentang kedatangan mereka.  
"Diam ! Kalian pasti mencoba mempengaruhi Shido...!" gertak Kotori yg sudah tak sabar ingin bertarung.  
Tiba2 Fabio berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengatakan sedikit kalimat.  
"Kau tidak percaya? Maka lawanlah aku !"  
"Heh, mau menantangku ya?! Akan kubungkam mulutmu nanti, orang asing!"  
Aura jahat Kotori mulai menyelimuti ruangan tersebut.  
"Wah, wah, berani juga ya? Akan kuajari kau sopan santun terhadap tamu, Itsuka Kotori."  
Fabio pun mulai mengeluarkan aura tempurnya, Kotori pun sedikit terkejut.  
'Apa?! Auranya melebihi aura Efreet ! Siapa mereka?!'

"Maaf mengganggu persiapan duel kalian. Tapi,apakah lebih baik kalian berdua bertarung ditempat yg luas? Menurutku itu lebih ramah lingkungan, tidak merusak bangunan. Benar kan?"  
Is menjelaskan ide yg bagus untuk menentukan tempat bertarung.  
"Hmmmm,kalau dipikir2, benar sekali katamu, Is. Bagaimana denganmu, Itsuka Kotori?" tanya Fabio sambil mengelus2 dagunya.  
"Baiklah, jika itu maumu, kita bertarung saja di bukit dekat sekolah. Disana pasti tidak akan ada yg mengganggu."  
Itulah yg dikatakan Kotori setelah menurunkan auranya.

Sesampainya di bukit dekat sekolah, Kotori sudah siap dgn posisinya.  
Fabio hanya bersantai saja ditempatnya berdiri.  
Sementara itu, Shido dan Is hanya menonton dgn jarak yg ideal untuk menonton pertarungan secara langsung.  
"Apa dia benar2 tidak takut pada Kotori? Kau tau kan, Kotori yg hilang kendali itu seperti apa?"  
Shido merasa khawatir jika si dewa dari lubang hitam itu benar2 dibunuh oleh Kotori.  
"Hahahaha, kau ini aneh sekali, Shido. Kami sudah menjelaskan padamu kan? Kami ini 'dewa'. Lihatlah nanti, seperti apa kekuatan dewa..." ucap Is mencoba menenangkan Shido dan menikmati pertarungan didepannya.  
"Tapi, dia bisa mengontrol kekuatannya kan? Aku takut jika dia sampai membunuh Kotori." tanya Shido yg masih khawatir,apalagi yg dihadapi Kotori adalah seorang 'dewa'.  
"Hahahaha, pertanyaan yg aneh lagi. Namanya juga 'dewa'. Selain bisa mengontrol besarnya kekuatan,kami juga bisa meniru kekuatan yg lain hanya dgn membayangkannya." jelas Is santai.

Di area pertarungan antara Kotori dan Fabio...

"..."  
Fabio tidak bergeming sama sekali dari tempatnya berdiri.  
"Baiklah, jika kau tak mau menyerangku,aku yg akan menyerangmu dulu. Hyaaaaaaaah !"  
Kotori mulai bergerak, secepat kilat dia berubah menjadi Efreet dan memunculkan kapak merah Kamael digenggamannya.  
"Hahahaha, aku akan menebas kepala dewa ! Kau milikku,dewa sialan !" seru Kotori yg mulai hilang kendali dan menikmati aura pertarungan.  
Namun, Fabio hanya santai saja saat Kotori mencoba mengayunkan Kamaelnya menuju lehernya.  
"Oi ! Kenapa diam saja ? Kalau ditebas, bisa mati, lho !" teriak Shido pada Fabio.

Lalu...

Wush ! Trang !

Dalam sekejap mata,terlihat Fabio tengah menahan tebasan Kamael hanya dengan 1 jarinya.  
"A-Apa? Menahan Kamael hanya dengan 1 jari?! Tidak mungkin !"  
Kotori benar2 terkejut karena ada yg berani menahan Kamael dgn cara seperti itu.  
"Belum selesai !" seru Kotori yg melompat ke belakang dan dgn sekejap merubah kapak yg ada ditangannya menjadi sebuah meriam penghancur.  
"Hmmmmm?"  
Kemudian Fabio mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kotori.  
"Heh, sudah terlambat untuk mengelak, bodoh ! Menyalalah, Kamael ! Megiddo !  
(Duarrrrrrrr !)  
Dgn cepat meriam tersebut melepaskan beam berkecepatan tinggi mengarah pada Fabio.  
"Oi! Hati2lah! Kau bisa mati kalau terkena beam itu secara langsung !" seru Shido mengingatkan.  
Saat beam tersebut akan menghantam Fabio, tiba2 Fabio mengarahkan tangannya kedepan seperti akan menahan beam itu secara langsung.  
"A-Apa?"  
Beam itupun berhenti dan membentuk sebuah bola beam ditangan Fabio.  
"Apakah itu cara bertarungmu,Kotori? Hmph,membuang tenaga secara cepat untuk kekuatan sementara... Ambillah senjatamu sendiri..."  
Fabio hanya mengatakannya dgn santai dan melempar balik beam milik Kotori pada Kotori sendiri dgn kecepatan tinggi pula.  
(Booooom !)  
Beam itu meledak tepat didepan Kotori dan melempar Kotori beberapa meter kebelakang.  
"Kotoriiii !"  
Shido pun berlari menuju tempat jatuhnya Kotori.  
Kotori tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.  
"Oi ! Bagaimana ini? Kotori pingsan ! Dia terluka cukup parah !" seru Shido pada Fabio.  
"Serahkan padaku... Aku bisa mengobatinya..." ucap Is yg segera mendekati Kotori yg terkapar.  
Kemudian,muncul sinar hijau di kedua tangan Is.  
"Maaf, aku cuma ingin dia merasakan senjatanya sendiri."  
Fabio yg masih santai mendudukkan dirinya di tanah.  
Setelah beberapa saat, luka Kotoripun menghilang dan perlahan Kotori membuka matanya.  
"Ah, syukurlah,kau sudah sadar,Kotori..."  
Sambil mengucap, Shido memeluk Kotori erat.  
"M-Maaf, Onii-chan. Aku terlalu gegabah..." ucap Kotori sedih.  
"Dan... kau... sang dewa... aku percaya padamu..."  
Tiba2,Fabio berdiri dan mendekat pada Kotori.  
"Kesampingkan itu, kau kumaafkan. Saatnya kami menjelaskan tujuan baru kami setelah terlempar kemari."  
"Baiklah... Kita bicara di Fraxinus. Reine,jemput kami segera !"  
Kotori mengeluarkan perintah lewat earphone-nya.  
"Baik, Komandan !"  
Dalam sekejap, mereka ber-empat menghilang ditengah cahaya hijau.

Sesampainya di Fraxinus,tepatnya di ruang Komando Ratatoskr...  
"Baiklah, apa tujuan kalian datang kesini? Dan sebelumnya kalian harus menyesuaikan dengan kami, karena kami tidak ingin ada kontroversi jika kalian sedang berada di pemukiman Tenguu." jelas Kotori sambil membuka bungkus permen kesukaannya di atas kursi Komandonya.  
"Hmmmm, saatnya kita merubah diri dan nama, Is."  
Fabio mengkonfirmasi kawannya untuk bersiap.  
"Siap..."  
Lalu, dgn ekpresi seperti biasa, tubuh mereka mulai diselubungi cahaya putih.  
Dan "TRANSFORM !"

-To Be Continued-

Bagaimana kelanjutannya?  
Seperti apa perubahan mereka berdua versi anime?  
Kalau saya sudah meng-imagination-kan penampilan.  
Tinggal atu nih yg belum.  
Mau tau?  
Bisa diatur... Wani piro? wkwkwkwkwkwk *plakkkkkk :v


	3. Chapter 3

Episode sebelumnya...

Sesampainya di Fraxinus,tepatnya di ruang Komando Ratatoskr...  
"Baiklah,apa tujuan kalian datang kesini? Dan sebelumnya kalian harus menyesuaikan dengan kami,karena kami tidak ingin ada kontroversi jika kalian sedang berada di pemukiman Tenguu."  
"Hmmmm,saatnya kita merubah diri dan nama,Is."  
Fabio mengkonfirmasi kawannya untuk bersiap.  
"Siap..."  
Lalu,dgn ekpresi seperti biasa,tubuh mereka mulai diselubungi cahaya putih.  
Dan "TRANSFORM !"

Dalam sekejap,penampilan mereka pun berubah layaknya karakter anime.  
Fabio dgn tampilan rambut emo berwarna biru,setelan jaket hitam dgn kaos hitam dan celana jeans berwarna biru kehitaman.,memakai asesoris berupa wireless headset.  
Lalu,Is dgn tampilan rambut hitam jabrik,polo warna abu-abu,dgn celana panjang warna abu-abu dan menggunakan aksesoris berupa kacamata berbentuk kotak.  
"Baiklah,untuk nama kalian..."  
"Tak perlu repot-repot,kami sudah punya nama jepang kami sendiri."  
Gagasan Reine tiba-tiba dipotong oleh Fabio.  
"Namaku adalah Ryuichi Venzo,panggil aku Venzo. Dan dia kuberi nama Yamaguchi Izano,panggilannya Izano. Bagaimana?" ucap Venzo yg masih santai sambil makan permen karet.  
"Wow,kapan kau memikirkannya?"  
Izano yg diberi nama seakan kagum dgn nama pemberian Venzo.  
"Ah,terpikirkan sekilas saja olehku." ucap Venzo santai.  
"Hmmm,tidak buruk. Dan kenapa kalian terlempar kesini? Dan apa tujuan kalian sebenarnya?"  
Kotori langsung bertanya soal intinya pada Venzo.  
"Setelah kami memainkan game simulasi dunia ini,tiba-tiba ada sebuah lubang hitam yang muncul. Akhirnya kami terhisap dan entah mengapa kami jatuh disini. Dan sekarang kami memerlukan mesin waktu untuk pulang."  
Izano menjelaskan secara rinci kejadian yg dialaminya pada Kotori,Shido dan para Kru Ratatoskr.  
"Kami bisa membuatkannya,tapi itu memakan waktu paling singkat 2 minggu." jelas Reine menambahkan.  
"Ah,tak apa. Kita akan menunggu sambil menikmati tempat impian kami." ucap Venzo sambil tersenyum.  
"Tempat impian? Maksudmu?" tanya Shido.  
"Yah,seperti yg kau tau,kami adalah penggemar kalian." jelas Izano singkat.  
"Jadi semua itu benar? Kami menjadi favorit di dunia kalian?" potong Kannazuki.  
"Yo,itu benar sekali,Kannazuki !" seru Venzo sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.  
"Wah,seperti apa perempuan-perempuan disana?  
Kannazuki mengatakan sambil membayangkannya.  
"Hmph,perempuan-perempuan di dunia kami itu menyebalkan,sulit dimengerti,sering membuat kami sakit hati,dan membuat otak kami serasa mati."  
Venzo menjelaskannya dgn nada malas,namun membuat Kannazuki merinding.  
"Woah,menakutkan sekali..."  
"Yah,begitulah. Perempuan di dunia kami tak pernah puas dan selalu ingin lebih. Jika mereka bosan denganmu,mereka akan membunuhmu dan pergi dgn lelaki lain." tambah Izano dgn wajah menakut-nakuti.  
"Hiiiie... Seperti itukah?" tanya Kannazuki yg makin ketakutan.  
Hmmm... Kalau tidak percaya,ini ada foto seorang lelaki yg kepalanya dipenggal kekasihnya karena lelaki itu tak bisa memuaskannya." ujar Venzo sambil memperlihatkan gambar dari Smartphone-nya pada Kannazuki.  
"Hngh,sepertinya aku ingin muntah. Aku ingin ke belakang dulu."  
Kannazuki mengatakan itu sambil memegangi perutnya dan menutup mulutnya berlari menuju kamar mandi.  
Tiba-tiba,Kotori tertawa diikuti Kru yg lainnya,juga Venzo dan Izano.  
"Hahahahaha,baru kali ini aku tertawa karena tingkah Kannazuki."  
Kotori masih tertawa karena candaan Venzo.  
Lalu,smuanya kembali dgn wajah serius.  
"Hmmm,apa yg kalian berdua ingin tawarkan jika kami mau membuatkan mesin waktu untuk kalian?" tanya Kotori.  
"Hmmm,pertanyaan bagus. Kami akan membantu kalian mendapatkan Kurumi dan menghancurkan DEM." jawab Venzo santai.  
"Yah,kami tau kalau kalian masih kesulitan mendapatkan Kurumi Tokisaki dan DEM mulai beraksi untuk mengacaukan misi kalian." tambah Izano.  
"Gila ! Orang ini mengetahui semuanya..." puji Kawagoe pada Izano.  
"Hehehe,jangan begitu. Biasa sajalah." balas Izano sambil malu-malu.  
Kotori yg masih penasaran pun bertanya kembali.  
"Oiya,kenapa aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan regenerasiku setelah terkena seranganmu tadi? Dan kenapa hanyaa Izano yg bisa menyembuhkannya?"  
Kemudian,Venzo menjawabnya dgn muka serius.  
"Jelas saja. Beam yg kutahaan dan kukembalikan padamu sedikit kutambah dgn kekuatan dewa milikku. Dan hanya penyembuhan dari dewa yg bisa menyembuhkannya."  
"Selain itu,kekuatan apa yg kalian miliki?" tanya Kotori lagi.  
"Menurut perkiraanku,2 orang ini punya kekuatan dari elemen apapun dan bisa menahan kekuatan apapun dgn mudah."  
Reine yg menambahkan pertanyaan Kotori membuat Venzo sedikit tersenyum.  
"Wah,prediksimu patut diacungi jempol,Murasame Reine. Hampir benar." puji Venzo "Di dunia kalian ini,kami memiliki kemampuan spesial dewa yaitu 'Imagination Creator'. Kami bisa memunculkan objek/kekuatan apapun yg ada dalam pikiran kami." jelas Izano panjang lebar.  
"Dan,tubuh kami juga kebal terhadap senjata tipe apapun di dunia anime. Meskipun itu adalah senjata nuklir, kami tidak akan terluka sedikitpun." tambah Venzo.  
"Ehem,Venzo-kun, aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu." ucap Kannazuki yg selesai dari acaranya di kamar mandi.  
"Oh,kemarilah. Berbisiklah ditelingaku." kata Venzo sambil tersenyum.  
'Apa benar kau memiliki kekuatan imajinasi?' bisik Kannazuki.  
'Hmm,memang kenapa?' tanya Venzo penasaran.  
'Ah,apa kau bisa membuat pakaian Komandan menghilang?'  
Setelah mendengarkan keinginan Kannazuki, Venzo langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.  
"Hahahahaha...Lucu sekali...Hahahahahaha...wkwkwkwkwkwk."  
Venzo yg masih tertawa pun cuma bisa terguling-guling di lantai.  
"Hehehehe,maaf,Kannazuki. Kemarilah." ucap Venzo yg berhenti tertawa sambil melambaikan tangannya agar Kannazuki mendekat.  
'Heh,daripada kau dibakar,aku punya segudang koleksi foto Kotori yg tidak berpakaian di dalam Smartphone-ku. Bagaimana? Kau mau tidak?' bisik Venzo dgn seringai mesumnya.  
"Wow,benarkah?" seru Kannazuki yg sudah bersemangat.  
"Heh kalian berdua ! Apa yg sedang kalian bicarakan?!" tanya Kotori yg curiga pada pembicaraan Kannazuki dgn Venzo.  
"Ini rahasia lelaki,Kotori. Perempuan tidak boleh tau." ujar Venzo dgn tatapan meyakinkan namun aslinya tidak yakin sama sekali.  
"Benarkah itu,Kannazuki?" tanya Kotori sambil melempar death-glare pada Kannazuki.  
"I-Itu benar,Komandan. Ini pembicaraan antar lelaki." jawab Kannazuki yg mencoba menyembunyikan ketakutannya.  
"Hmm,baiklah. Untuk sementara waktu kalian tinggallah di Rumah Spirit." ujar Kotori pada Venzo dan Izano.  
"HAH?" seru para Kru Ratatoskr yg terkejut dgn keputusan Kotori.  
"Kenapa? Ini dilakukan untuk menjaga para Spirit bila ada serangan mendadak dari AST maupun DEM. Mereka berdua kan dewa." jelas Kotori mantap.  
"Tapi,Komandan..." ucap Mikimoto tak yakin.  
"Apa kau tak percaya dgn mereka,Mikimoto?" tanya Kotori.  
"Kami bukan tipe lelaki yg suka mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan,Mikimoto-san." jawab Izano.  
"Aku juga berfikir demikian." tambah Venzo.  
"Nah,kau sudah dengar sendiri kan,Mikimoto? Apa salahnya kita mempercayai dewa yg datang dari dunia yg berbeda dari kita?" ucap Kotori.

-To Be Continued-  
Gimana ceritanya? Seru gak? Seru gak?  
Perubahan kami keren kan? Kalo keren,cium yah? ( Langsung dilempar tutup toples sama reader :v )  
Saya ngerjainnya malem-malem,soalnya kalau pagi saya harus kerja,jadi per episode cuman bisa ngasih sedikit-sedikit.  
Lanjutannya silahkan ditunggu ya?  
Semoga terhibur,minna-san. ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Lost In Anime World Episode 4

Episode sebelumnya...

"Heh kalian berdua ! Apa yg sedang kalian bicarakan?!" tanya Kotori yg curiga pada pembicaraan Kannazuki dgn Venzo.  
"Ini rahasia lelaki,Kotori. Perempuan tidak boleh tau." ujar Venzo dgn tatapan meyakinkan namun aslinya tidak yakin sama sekali.  
"Benarkah itu,Kannazuki?" tanya Kotori sambil melempar death-glare pada Kannazuki.  
"I-Itu benar,Komandan. Ini pembicaraan antar lelaki." jawab Kannazuki yg mencoba menyembunyikan ketakutannya.  
"Hmm,baiklah. Untuk sementara waktu kalian tinggallah di Rumah Spirit." ujar Kotori pada Venzo dan Izano.  
"HAH?" seru para Kru Ratatoskr yg terkejut dgn keputusan Kotori.  
"Kenapa? Ini dilakukan untuk menjaga para Spirit bila ada serangan mendadak dari AST maupun DEM. Mereka berdua kan dewa." jelas Kotori mantap.  
"Tapi,Komandan..." ucap Mikimoto tak yakin.  
"Apa kau tak percaya dgn mereka,Mikimoto?" tanya Kotori.  
"Kami bukan tipe lelaki yg suka mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan,Mikimoto-san." jawab Izano.  
"Aku juga berfikir demikian." tambah Venzo.  
"Nah,kau sudah dengar sendiri kan,Mikimoto? Apa salahnya kita mempercayai dewa yg datang dari dunia yg berbeda dari kita?" ucap Kotori.

Malam harinya, di Rumah Spirit...  
"Hey, Shido. Biarkan kami membantumu memasak." ujar Venzo yg berjalan menhampiri Shido di dapur diikuti Izano.  
"He? Kalian bisa memasak juga?" tanya Shido.  
"Jangan meremehkan kami. Sebutkan bahan apa saja yg kau butuhkan." kata Izano.  
"Ah,aku membutuhkan daging ikan salmon, rumput laut kemasan, buah-buahan apa sajalah, jangan lupa brokoli, kol, dan bawang, garam, gula, saus, sambal dan..." jelas Shido yg menyebutkan bahan-bahannya.  
"Ah, lama sekali kau, Shido. Apa semua ini yang kau maksud?" ujar Izano yg memejamkan mata lalu mengucapkan kata 'Create!'.  
Dalam sekejap mata,meja dapur bersinar dan muncullah semua bahan seperti yg diminta Shido.  
"Wah, ada untungnya juga memasak dengan kedua 'dewa' keren ini." puji Shido.  
"Yosh ! Serahkan saja pada kami." ucap Venzo dan Izano bersamaan.

Yah,harus Shido akui, mereka berdua benar-benar 'dewa' bila dilihat dari perilaku mereka, cara berpakaian mereka, dan kemampuan mereka.  
Tidak diragukan lagi, mereka pasti bisa membantunya menyegel kekuatan Kurumi dan mencegah Organisasi DEM mengacaukan misi Ratatoskr.

15 Menit setelah ketiga lelaki tersebut selesai memasak, merekapun langsung menata meja makan dgn rapi.  
Setelah semua makan malam siap, Shido menatap kearah jam dinding.  
"Ah,sekarang jam 7 lebih 15. Sebentar lagi mereka akan datang." kata Shido.  
"Baiklah, Shido. Aku mau mandi dulu. Bisa kau tunjukkan kamar mandinya?" tanya Izano yg merasa kegerahan.  
"Oh, kamar mandi ada di lantai 2 belok kanan, sebelah kamar Yoshino." jelas Shido.  
"Ah, kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu." ujar Izano sambil berjalan menuju lantai 2.  
"Silahkan, handuknya ada di rak sebelah kamar mandi." seru Shido karen Izano sudah sampai di lantai 2.  
"Ah, aku akan bermain gitar dulu." ujar Venzo yg beranjak ke ruang tamu sambil memunculkan gitar di tangannya.  
"Oi, kau bisa memainkan gitar juga ya?" tanya Shido yg masih penasaran dgn kemampuan dewa.  
"Sebenarnya tidak juga, aku hanya tau kuncinya saja." jelas Venzo sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.  
"Selain itu?"  
"Emmm,bisa berpindah posisi di drum,piano,maupun vokal." jelas Venzo yg duduk disofa.  
"Wah, apa kau pernah les privat sebelumnya?"  
Shido yg masih penasaran dgn dewa musik ini ikut duduk disofa sambil menanyakan hal tersebut.  
"Tidak. Untuk menyanyi, aku bisa dikatakan sama seperti Izayoi Miku. Aku memang suka menyanyi sejak kecil. Untuk alat musik, aku mempelajarinya sendiri.  
Yah, memang memerlukan waktu lama. Tapi jika kita benar-benar yakin bisa mempelajarinya, maka waktunya akan terasa cepat." jelas Venzo sambil memandangi langit-langit.  
"Wah, tunjukkan padaku 1 lagu saja." pinta Shido antusias.  
"Bagaimana kalau Sweet Arms?" tawar Venzo.  
"I-Itu kan...?" ucap Shido tak percaya.  
"Hmmm, sepertinya kau mengenal lagu itu, Shido."  
"Yah, lagu itu pernah dinyanyikan Miku untukku." kata Shido malu-malu.  
"Hmmm,lagu itu juga menjadi soundtrack lagu untuk film kalian di dunia kami." jelas Venzo sambil tersenyum.  
"Wah,benarkah? Kalau begitu, ayo kita nyanyikan." pinta Shido yg bersemangat.

Lalu,Venzo pun mulai memetik senar-senar gitar tersebut,hingga menghasilkan alunan musik yg enak didengar.  
Dan, mereka berdua pun mulai menyanyikan lagu tersebut...

Dare mo ga utsumuku machi...  
Kawaita kaze fukinuketeku...  
Hikari motometa hitomi...  
Utsuru no wa zetsubou dake...

"Kami pulang-!" seru Tohka yg membuka pintu dan masuk ke rumah, diikuti oleh Miku, Yoshino, dan Si Kembar Yamai.  
"Kenapa tak ada jawaban ya? Apa Shido tidak disini?"  
Tohka bertanya-tanya pada Spirit lain yg juga bertanya-tanya.  
"Tunggu sebentar ! Sepertinya ada seseorang yg memainkan gitar di ruang tamu." ucap Miku.  
"I-Iya, benar sekali, Miku-san... Suaranya merdu sekali..." tambah Yoshino yg terlihat menikmati alunan suara tersebut.  
"Pertanyaan. Apakah salah satunya adalah suara Shido?" tanya Kaguya.  
"Jelas. Salah satunya adalah suara Shido. Tapi siapa yg menyanyi selain Shido? Dia juga tidak pernah memainkan gitar di ruang tamu." tambah Yuzuru.  
"Benar. Siapa orang yg bermain gitar selain Shido?" tanya Tohka.  
"Daripada kita bertanya-tanya disini, lebih baik kita lihat saja." ajak Miku penasaran.  
Akhirnya mereka berlima pun masuk pelan-pelan (Just like a stalker) lalu mengintip dari balik pintu ruang tamu.  
Setelah mereka mengintip dengan seksama, mereka terkejut karena ada sosok pria yg memainkan gitar sambil bernyanyi ditemani Shido didepannya yg juga ikut menyanyi sambil tersenyum.  
Sosok yg tidak pernah mereka temui sebelumnya.  
"S-Siapa dia?" tanya Tohka penasaran.  
"Mana aku tau,Tohka-chan?" balas Miku.  
Saat sosok itu tersenyum dan menghadap kearah Shido yg juga tersenyum, semua pun terpesona, kecuali Tohka dan Miku.  
"K-Kawaii..." ungkap Yoshino bersamaan dgn munculnya rona merah pada pipi mereka berdua.  
"Wow...!"  
Kaguya dan Yuzuru mengeluarkan blink-blink di kedua mata mereka.  
"Hmmm, lumayan keren juga,hampir melebihi darling..." puji Miku.  
"Hah, masih keren Shido !" seru Tohka.  
Karena tidak hati-hati, Tohka pun hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh bersama dgn keempat gadis yg bersamanya.  
(Gubrak !)  
"Ittai..." erang kelima gadis tersebut.  
Shido pun terkejut dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke sumber suara.  
"K-Kalian... Sejak kapan...?" ucap Shido kaget.  
"Wah, wah... Sudah pulang ya?" tambah Venzo menghentikan permainan gitarnya.  
Lalu,kelima gadis tersebut berdiri.  
"Siapa kau?" tanya Tohka sambil mengacungkan jarinya kearah orang yg tidak dikenalnya.  
"Ah,dia..." ucap Shido yg langsung dipotong oleh Venzo.  
"Ah, aku penggemar berat kalian." potong Venzo sambil tersenyum.  
"Kenapa kau tau lagu tadi?" tanya Miku.  
"Ah, nanti aku jelaskan." jawab Venzo.  
Lalu, datanglah sosok yg lain dari lantai 2.  
"Oi, kenapa kalian ribut sekali?" tanya sosok tersebut sambil menggosok-gosok rambut jabriknya dgn handuk dan hanya menggunakan celana panjang tanpa memakai baju.  
"Hua, ada orang asing lagi?! Kenapa mereka ada disini?!" seru Tohka yg terkejut karena salah satu sosok belum jelas,keluar lagi sosok lain.  
"Ah, kalian duduklah sebentar. Aku akan menjelaskannya."  
Shido mengatakannya sambil mneghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

15 Menit kemudian...  
"Dewa?" seru kelima gadis itu bersamaan.  
"Ya, kedua pria ini adalah dewa yg terlempar dari dunia mereka." kata Shido menambahkan.  
"Tapi penampilan mereka tidak seperti dewa !" seru Tohka yg tak yakin.  
"Jangan melihat orang dari penampilannya. Terkadang penampilan bisa menipu. Aku sudah mencoba kemampuan salah satu diantara mereka." ucap Kotori disusul Reine yg baru saja datang.  
"Dari hasil analisis pertarungan, kekuatan Efreet maksimal Komandan sepadan dengan 1% kekuatan mereka." tambah Reine.  
"HAH?!"  
Mereka berlima pun tercengang.  
"Dan ternyata kita juga populer di dunia mereka." tambah Shido.  
"Wah,benarkah itu?" tanya Kaguya dan Yuzuru bersamaan.  
"Yah, begitulah. Datang ke sini adalah impian yg mustahil." Venzo menimpali sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.  
"Jadi, dengan begini, Kurumi dapat ditangkap dan disegel dgn aman." ucap Kotori.  
"Hmmm, untuk urusan itu, biar Izano sendiri yg mengurusnya." tambah Venzo santai.  
"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Tohka.  
"Aku tdak ingin ikut campur soal perasaannya."  
"Perasaan? M-Maksudnya?"  
"Yah, aku beritau kalian. Sebenarnya Izano itu menyukai Kurumi." jelas Venzo sambil menyetem gitar ciptaannya.  
"Apa itu benar, Izano?"  
Shido mencoba menanyakannya langsung.  
"Bisa kau katakan begitu."  
Venzo menambahkan,karena Izano tak menajwab dan bertingkah seperti orang gugup.  
"Ah, aku mengerti."  
Shido menganggukkan kepalanya.  
"A-Aku hanya menahannya saja. S-Sisanya kuserahkan padamu." kata Izano yg sedang menahan rasa malunya.  
"Ahahahaha, kenapa kau ini? Biasanya kau blak-blakan saja soal Kurumi." goda Venzo sambil tertawa,diikuti yg lain.  
"J-Jangan menggodaku seperti itu...!" elak Izano yg pura-pura ngambek.  
"Hmm,sudah jam segini ya? Saatnya tidur. Venzo, Izano, ada kamar lain di sebelah kamarku. Kalian bisa memakainya."  
Setelah menatap jam dinding, Shido menginstruksikan pada semua Spirit untuk tidur.  
"Aku tidur nanti saja, aku ke atap dulu."  
"Aku juga akan ke atap."  
Venzo dan Izano menjawabnya.  
"Ya sudah. Tapi apa kalian tidak kedinginan?" tanya Shido.  
"Tidak mungkin. Kulit kami 10x lebih tebal dari kulit kalian. Lagipula, kami ini dewa kan?"  
"Oke. Kalau begitu, kami tidur duluan."  
Shido mengakhiri pembicaraan dan bergegas menuju lantai 2 diikuti para Spirit.  
"Yo. Oyasumii, minna."  
Ucap Venzo sambil tersenyum.  
Lalu,giliran Venzo dan Izano yang beranjak menuju atap Rumah Spirit.

Sesampainya mereka berdua di atap...  
"Ah,akhirnya bisa bebas juga."  
Venzo mengucap penuh kelegaan sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku jaketnya, mengambil salah satu dari isinya, lalu menyulutnya dgn korek api, dan terakhir, menghisapnya.  
"Heh,kau tak bisa lepas dari benda itu ya?" keluh Izano pelan.  
"Memang tidak bisa. Yang benar saja? Cuma ini yg selalu memberiku inspirasi." ucap Venzo santai sambil meniupkan asap dari benda tersebut keatas langit.  
"Ah,nikmatnya. Aku tak dapat menahannya lagi. Hahahahahaha !" ujar Venzo sambil tertawa.  
Lalu,mereka berdua duduk di lantai atap tersebut sambil bersila.  
"Hmmm,segar juga ya angin malam dunia anime?" ungkap Izano sambil menikmati hembusan angin semilir di malam hari dunia anime.  
"Yah,begitulah. Terasa seimbang. Tak terlalu dingin, dan tak terlalu hangat." tambah Venzo yg memandang langit malam dgn santai sambil tersenyum.  
Lalu, pembicaraan mengarah serius.  
"Jadi,Izano... Bagaimana rencanamu?"  
"Ah,aku tidak tau..."  
"Hmmm,mungkin kita harus mendaftar juga ke Raizen High School sebagai siswa pindahan,untuk menarik perhatian Kurumi?"  
"Sepertinya ide bagus... Boleh juga pemikiranmu..."  
"Hah,terpikirkan begitu saja olehku... Oiya,apa kau mau?"  
Venzo menawarkan sesuatu yg dia nikmati tadi pada Izano.  
"Ah,maaf. Aku tidak merokok."  
Izano menolaknya dgn halus.  
"Hmmm,baiklah." kata Venzo sambil memasukkan sesuatu tersebut ke dalam sakunya kembali.  
"Menurutmu... Bagaimana rasanya masuk ke dunia anime?" taanya Izano santai.  
"Menurutku menyenangkan. Selain bisa merasakan enaknya menjadi dewa, fantasi yg selalu kuinginkan akhirnya bisa terwujud."  
Venzo mengucapkannya dgn senyum bangga.  
"Yah,mungkin seperti itu juga menurutku." ucap Izano senang,lalu mereka berdua tersenyum sambil melakukan adu tinju pelan.  
"Huft,hari pertama dunia anime. Cukup mengesankan bisa melawan Kotori walaupun hanya menggunakan 1% kekuatan."  
Itulah yg diucapkan Venzo sambil membuang puntung rokoknya.  
"Hahahaha. Sbong sekali 'dewa' yg satu ini." ledek Izano.  
"Kau juga kan yg dapat mengobati luka-luka Kotori? Harusnya kau senang... Atau jangan-jangan..." balas Venzo sambil menyeringai.  
"Maksudmu?"  
Izano bertanya penasaran.  
"Kau ingin mengobati Kurumi dgn menyentuh tubuhnya kan?" goda Venzo.  
"M-Menyentuh tubuhnya kepalamu lepas ! A-Aku bukan tipe pria yg punya ide mesum tingkat tinggi sepertimu,tau !"  
Izano mengelak dgn kalimatnya yg terputus-putus.  
"Hahahahaha,cara bicaramu seperti orang kena skakmat saja. Nanti akan kuajarkan padamu bagaimana caranya mendapatkan Kurumi dgn mudah. Apa kau tidak ingin melihat Kurumi saat berpose panas dan meremas kedua bakpau dibalik bajunya?"  
Venzo mengutarakan idenya sambil memunculkan senyuman serigala lapar.  
"Ah,kau ini, benar-benar 'dewa' mesum !" balas Izano sedikit malu bila memikirkan hal yg dibicarakan Venzo.  
"Hahahahaha. Baiklah,kita lanjutkan besok saja pembicaraan penting ini. Sekarang, saatnya kita tidur karena besok kita harus bangun pagi dan datang langsung ke Raizen High School." ajak Venzo.  
"Yosh !"  
Kemudian, mereka beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka.

-To Be Continued- ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Lost In Anime World Episode 5

Episode sebelumnya...

"Hahahaha. Sombong sekali 'dewa' yg satu ini." ledek Izano.  
"Kau juga kan yg dapat mengobati luka-luka Kotori? Harusnya kau senang... Atau jangan-jangan..." balas Venzo sambil menyeringai.  
"Maksudmu?"  
Izano bertanya penasaran.  
"Kau ingin mengobati Kurumi dgn menyentuh tubuhnya kan?" goda Venzo.  
"M-Menyentuh tubuhnya kepalamu lepas ! A-Aku bukan tipe pria yg punya ide mesum tingkat tinggi sepertimu,tau !"  
Izano mengelak dgn kalimatnya yg terputus-putus.  
"Hahahahaha,cara bicaramu seperti orang kena skakmat saja. Nanti akan kuajarkan padamu bagaimana caranya mendapatkan Kurumi dgn mudah. Apa kau tidak ingin melihat Kurumi saat berpose panas dan meremas kedua bakpau dibalik bajunya?"  
Venzo mengutarakan idenya sambil memunculkan senyuman serigala lapar.  
"Ah,kau ini, benar-benar 'dewa' mesum !" balas Izano sedikit malu bila memikirkan hal yg dibicarakan Venzo.  
"Hahahahaha. Baiklah,kita lanjutkan besok saja pembicaraan penting ini. Sekarang, saatnya kita tidur karena besok kita harus bangun pagi dan datang langsung ke Raizen High School." ajak Venzo.  
"Yosh !"  
Kemudian, mereka beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka.

Esok paginya,pukul 5 pagi,Venzo bangun lebih awal dan membangunkan Izano.  
Setelah bangun dan selesai mandi,Venzo dan Izano pun menyiapkan sarapan untuk Shido dan para Spirit.  
"Huft,ternyata kita bangun paling awal."  
Izano mendesah pelan sambil memasak.  
"Jangan begitu. Kita kan sudah diizinkan tinggal disini. Apa salahnya kalau kita melakukan ini untuk membalas kebaikan mereka? Lagipula memasak untuk Spirit rasanya menyenangkan."  
Ucap Venzo sambil tersenyum.  
"Iya juga ya. Hmmmm,mungkin karena aku masih anak sekolah,jadi aku tak berpikiran sejauh itu."  
Izano mengungkapkannya sambil menata makanan yg sudah matang di meja makan.  
"Nanti kau juga akan merasakannya,Izano. Apa kau ingin memasak untuk Kurumi?"  
Setelah Venzo mengatakan itu,Izano tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak.  
"Oi ! Kenapa berhenti? Makanan masih banyak,tau !"  
Saat Venzo melihat ke arah Izano,wajah Izano kelihatan merah padam.  
"M-Memasak untuk...K-Kurumi? A-Apakah dia mau memakan masakanku?" ucap Izano yg bertanya-tanya.  
Mendengar cara bicara Izano,Venzo pun tertawa.  
"Hahahahahaha ! Kau ini sungguh dewa polosan,Izano..." ucap Venzo.  
Sambil membantu menata sarapan yg sudah selesai dimasak,Venzo pun menepuk bahu Izano sambil menasehatinya.  
"Hey,sampai segitunya kau saat mendengar nama Kurumi. Apa kau benar-benar menyukainya?"  
Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut,Venzo menambahkan kata-katanya.  
"Tenang saja. Akan kuajarkan kau bagaimana cara memikat gadis seperti Kurumi."  
"Eh? Memangnya kau tau caranya?" tanya Izano antusias dgn apa yg dikatakan Venzo.  
"Wah? Kau menghinaku ya? Aku lebih berpengalaman dalam hal memikat gadis. Karena aku sudah banyak memikat gadis dgn sifat yg berbeda-beda."  
Setelah Venzo menjelaskan hal tersebut,Izano pun menundukkan kepalanya sambil berseru.  
"Sensei ! Tolong ajari aku kemampuanmu ! Aku mohon !"  
"Hahahahahaha ! Kau ini terlalu berlebihan,Izano. Tapi apa boleh buat? Mulai besok aku akan memberitaumu trik-trik jitu untuk memikat hati gadis secara lisan."  
Izano pun menangis bahagia setelah mendengarkan balasan dari sensei barunya itu.  
"Huaaaaaa ! Terimakasih,sensei !"  
"Oi ! Oi ! Kenapa kau ini? Hapus air mata itu ! Kau ini laki-laki,tau ! Apa kata-kata para gadis Spirit kalau kau seorang dewa yg cengeng?"  
Izano pun menghapus air mata dan ingusnya lalu mengepalkan tangannya penuh semangat.  
"Baiklah. Aku ini dewa. Aku juga laki-laki. Aku tidak akan menangis."  
Venzo memotong kata-kata penuh semangat Izano dgn menggodanya.  
"Meskipun aku menggrepe Kurumi?"  
Izano pun berteriak sambil menangis.  
"Huaaaaa ! Jangaaaaaaan ! Kurumi itu milikku,sensei ! Hanya aku yg boleh menggrepe Kurumiiii !"  
"Hahahaha ! Iya,aku tau. Aku kan hanya menggodamu saja. Hahahahaha. Ternyata kau mesum juga,Izano."

Beberapa saat kemudian,Miku datang dgn mengenakan seragam sekolah diikuti Spirit yg lain.  
"Wah,wah,dua dewa tampan selesai menyiapkan sarapan ya?"  
Ucapan Miku langsung membuat Venzo menjawabnya dgn gagap.  
"S-S-Sudah..."  
Sambil malu-malu,dia menundukkan kepalanya,membuat Izano punya ide untuk membalas sang sensei.  
"Sensei, mukamu memerah tuh. Hahahahaha."  
"Diam kau, bocah !" ucap Venzo pelan sambil menjitak kepala muridnya itu.  
"Aduh, tidak perlu segalak itu, sensei. Miku-san cantik sekali hari ini. Kau tidak ingin melihatnya, sensei?" goda Izano lagi.  
"Gundulmu ! Kau suruh aku melihatnya dgn wajahku yg seperti dicat ini? Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku nanti?"  
Venzo yg masih tidak berani menengadahkan kepalanya menjawab Izano seadanya. Namun Izano tetap gencar membuat Venzo tambah malu.  
"Miku-san,aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Izano yg usil.  
"Apa yg ingin kau tanyakan, Izano-san?"  
"Venzo-san ingin bertanya~mmmmpppffffhhh !"  
Sebelum Izano meneruskan kalimatnya,Venzo dgn cepat menutup mulut Izano dgn tangannya sambil memiting lehernya.  
"Ada apa, Venzo-san?" tanya Miku yg merasa aneh dgn mereka berdua.  
"Ahahahaha. Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita sarapan saja."  
Venzo hampir saja terkena jebakan Izano yg masih dipitingnya itu.  
Lalu,Izano pun dilepaskan.

"Oh,semuanya sudah berkumpul? Mari kita sarapan pagi." ucap Shido yg terakhir menempati tempat duduk.  
"ITADAKIMASU !"

Setelah selesai makan,Venzo pun mengumpulkan semua piring bekas makan.  
"Oi,Venzo ! Nyucinya nanti saja."  
Shido mengatakannya pada Venzo,namun Venzo hanya tersenyum.  
"Hahahaha,ini sudah kebiasaan untukku. Lagipula kami sudah diizinkan tinggal disini kan?"  
"Wah,sudah keren,pintar memasak,suka kebersihan pula. Beda dgn Darling yg malas bersih-bersih." puji Miku yg semakin tertarik mengetahui Venzo,membuat Venzo salting lagi.  
"Ng~~ T-Tidak apa-apa kok. A-Aku dgn senang hati melakukannya."  
Lalu,dgn cepat Venzo ngacir menuju dapur.  
"Pertanyaan. Kenapa Venzo seperti itu ya?"  
"Kecurigaan. Mungkin Venzo suka dengan Miku."  
Si Kembar Yamai berdebat dgn serius,membuat Miku sedikit tersipu.  
"V-Venzo-san suka padaku?"  
"A-Aku tak mau kalah dgn Miku-san."  
Yoshino sedikit bersemangat namun juga ikut malu-malu.  
"Tantangan. Kami juga tidak akan kalah."  
"Setuju. Kami juga akan menyiapkan serangan"  
Si Kembar Yamai ikut bersemangat.  
"Wah,wah. Sikap sensei yg masih sedikit terlihat ternyata bisa memikat hati para Spirit. Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat berguru padanya." kata Izano lirih.  
"Hmph,kalian ini. Aku memilih Shido saja." gerutu Tohka kesal,mengundang tawa kecuali Shido yg wajahnya memerah.

Setelah semua pekerjaan rumah tangga selesai,akhirnya mereka berangkat menuju SMA Raizen.

-To Be Continued- ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 6

**Episode sebelumnya...**

_"Wah,wah. Sikap sensei yg masih sedikit terlihat ternyata bisa memikat hati para Spirit. Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat berguru padanya." kata Izano lirih._  
_"Hmph,kalian ini. Aku memilih Shido saja." gerutu Tohka kesal,mengundang tawa kecuali Shido yg wajahnya memerah._  
_Setelah semua pekerjaan rumah tangga selesai,akhirnya mereka berangkat menuju SMA Raizen._

Raizen High School,yang awalnya sebuah sekolah yg biasa-biasa saja,kini sedikit menjadi bahan pembicaraan karena transfer siswa-siswi yg terjadi dgn waktu yg berdekatan di sekolah ini.  
Namun,semuanya telah kembali berjalan seperti biasa setelah masuknya Yatogami Tohka dan juga Kurumi Tokisaki,disusul oleh masuknya Yoshino sebagai adik kelas Shido, kemudian Si kembar Yamai dan Miku yg ikut transfer sebagai teman sekelas Shido.  
Pagi ini,siswa-siswi di kelas yg ditempati Shido sangat ramai karena hampir semua mendengar jika ada murid pindahan dari negara lain yg masuk ke kelas mereka.  
"Eh, menurut rumor, siswanya ada 2 lho. Sepertinya mereka keren sekali." kata siswi 1.  
"Iya lho. Dan aku juga dengar, bahwa mereka berasal dari negara lain. Wah ! Aku jadi penasaran !" balas siswi 2 dst sehingga membuat kelas jadi bising.  
Hanya Tohka,Shido,Si Kembar Yamai dan Miku yg diam membisu karen mereka tak mau mengumbar identitas siswa pindahan yg kini tinggal di rumah mereka,seperti yg kedua dewa itu katakan sebelumnya.

_Saat perjalanan menuju Raizen High School..._  
_"Aku ingin mengatakan 1 hal pada kalian." kata Venzo dgn wajah serius pada Shido dan para Spirit._  
_"Katakanlah,Venzo. Kalian sudah ku anggap sebagai saudara."_  
_Shido mengatakannya sambil tersenyum._  
_"Hmm,arigatou. Kau harus menyembunyikan identitas kami dari siapapun itu. Karena kami tak mau membuat kepanikan di kota yg indah ini." ucap Venzo._  
_"Benar seperti apa yg dikatakan sensei barusan. Kita tidak ingin siapapun tau tentang kami. Hanya kalian yg bersama kami saja yg mengetahuinya." tambah Is sambil membenahi rambutnya yg acak2an._  
_"Aku mengerti."_  
_Shido menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju._  
_"Oh,aku lupa. Miku-san, ada hal yg ingin dikatakan oleh sensei padamu juga lho." seru Izano iseng._  
_(BLETAK !)_  
_Sebuah kepalan mendarat di kepala Izano, karena senseinya ada disebelahnya._  
_"Ngomong apa kamu,heh?! Ngawur saja !" ujar Venzo yg mukanya sudah memerah tak karuan._  
_"A-Ada apa,Venzo-san?"_  
_Miku bertanya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yg merah disebelah Shido._  
_"A-Ahahahaha. N-nanti saja lah." ucap Venzo sambil tersenyum gaje dan menggaruk kepalanya yg tidak gatal sama sekali. Mengundang tawa para Spirit terutama Shido._  
_Lalu, Venzo mendekat dan berbisik pada Izano._  
_"Jangan memancingku seperti itu, dasar murid edan ! Kau mau membuatku malu, heh?"_  
_"Venzo-san,apa yg kau katakan pada Izano-san?" tanya Miku yg penasaran._  
_"Oh,kata Sensei,Miku-san cantik sekali saat mengenakan seragam." teriak Izano sambil berlari menghindari Senseinya yg sudah mengepalkan tangannya._  
_"OI ! YOUR HEAD A ! Jangan lariiii ! Berhenti kau,bakwan gosong !" teriak Venzo dgn kata2 aneh sambil berlari mengejar Izano yg tertawa habis2an sambil lari2 menghindari kejengkelan Senseinya itu._

Setelah mengingat hal tersebut,membuat Shido sedikit tersenyum.  
"Ternyata dewa juga punya selera humor tinggi ya?" ungkap Shido yg duduk disebelah Tohka.  
Mendengar itu,Miku sedikit tersenyum dgn wajahnya yg sedikit memerah.  
"Oi,Miku. Apa kau tidak punya selera yg lebih bagus?" seru Tohka yg kesal dgn Miku yg malu2.  
"A-Aku tidak tau,Tohka-san."  
Mendengar ucapan Miku,Si Kembar Yamai langsung menjawab.  
"K-Kami tidak akan menyerah." kata Kaguya.  
"Sependapat. K-Kami tidak akan tinggal diam." tambah Yuzuru.  
Tonomachi yg samar2 mendengar pembicaraan gadis2 Shido pun bertanya pada Shido.  
"Oi,Shido. Apa kau sudah dengar akan ada saingan baruku yg akan masuk di kelas ini?"  
"Mana ku tau?" jawab Shido santai.  
"Ada apa,Shido-san?" tanya Kurumi tiba2.  
"T-Tidak ada apa2,Kurumi." jawab Shido gugup jika identitas siswa baru itu terbongkar.  
Saat sedang ramai2nya pembicaraan, Tamae-sensei memasuki ruangan dan berdiri didepan papan tulis.  
"Anak-anak. Tolong tenang sebentar ya? Kali ini kita kedatangan 2 siswa pindahan dari negara lain."  
Tamae-sensei mengucapkannya perlahan.  
"Wow. Apa mereka keren ya?" ucap salah 1 siswi.  
"Wah,aku tidak sabar ingin melihatnya !" tambah siswi yg lain.  
"Kalian berdua, Silahkan masuk." ucap Tamae.  
Setelah pintu dibuka perlahan,nampak kedua sosok pria tampan dgn tinggi ideal dan bentuk badan yg proporsional masuk kelas yg memancarkan kharisma besar,membuat semua siswi dibangku mereka berteriak histeris.  
"KYAAAAAAAAA !"  
"KAWAIIIIIIIII !"  
"SUGOIIIIIIIIII !"  
Ada yg menangis bahagia,ada yg mengucap syukur,ada pula yg sampai pingsan karena kedatangan kedua siswa baru tersebut.  
"Hadeeeeeh. Dasar gadis2..." ucap Shido sweatdropped dgn tingkah para gadis yg baru saja melihat dewa.  
"Semuanya tenang." ucap Tamae pelan,tapi terdengar oleh semua siswa.  
Lalu, hening pun tercipta dikelas.  
"Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian."  
Tamae-sensei mengarahkan mereka.  
"Sebenarnya aku sudah lulus 2 tahun yang lalu. Tapi tak apalah. Namaku Ryuichi Venzo. Aku murid pindahan dari Indonesia. Yoroshiku ne." ucap Venzo sedikit malas namun tetap memasang wajah cool-nya,jadi sifat malasnya tidak terdeteksi sama sekali.  
"Selanjutnya." kata Tamae-sensei pada Izano.  
"Ohayou gozaimasu. Namaku Yamaguchi Izano. Aku juga pindahan dari Indonesia. Yoroshiku ne."  
Itulah kata2 perkenalan Izano sambil mengacak2 rambutnya yg sudah acak2an sambil tersenyum.  
Setelah perkenalan selesai,tercipta blink2 di mata para siswi biasa,karena mereka belum pernah melihat laki2 yg terlihat bercahaya dan menampakkan kharisma yg kuat.  
Kurumi yg mengetahui bahwa ada yg tidak biasa dgn kedua siswa baru tersebut bergumam dalam hati.  
"Mmmm, sepertinya mereka menarik."  
"Oiya, tempat duduk kalian..."  
Sebelum Tamae-sensei melanjutkan kata2nya, tiba2 Venzo menjawab.  
"Biarkan Venzo duduk disebelah Miku-san, Tamae-sensei." potong Izano sambil tersenyum jahat.  
Mendengar hal tersebut, sontak para siswi dan siswa terkejut. Lantas mereka bertanya dalam hati.  
'Kenapa dia mengenal Miku-san ya? Padahal mereka siswa baru.'  
'Sepertinya ada yg tidak beres disini.'  
'Aduh ! Kenapa kau tidak lihat situasi dulu?!' gumam Venzo sedikit kesal.  
Satu jitakan mendarat diatas kepala Izano.  
(BLETAK)  
"Ittai !" erang Izano sambil mengelus kepalanya.  
"Edan ! Aku kan baru mengenalnya saat berpapasan di perjalanan sekolah tadi. Kenapa kau memutuskan tempat dudukku?" ucap Venzo yg mengganti pembicaraan,karena dia merasakan tatapn curiga dari siswa-siswi.  
'Heh ! Kau mau identitas kita terbongkar?' bisik Venzo yg sengaja memiting Izano.  
'Maaf, sensei. Aku benar2 lupa.' balas Izano sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.  
Setelah itu, dilepasnya pitingan tersebut oleh Venzo.  
"Oh, baiklah. Untuk Izano-san, tempat dudukmu..."  
"Ijinkan saya mengusulkan,Tamae-sensei. Biarkan dia duduk disebelah Kurumi-san."  
Kini giliran Venzo yg angkat bicara, membalas usulan Izano.  
"Baiklah, untuk Izano-san, silahkan menempati tempat duduk disebelah Kurumi-san."  
Setelah Tamae-sensei mengatakan itu, wajah Izano berubah drastis. Sepertinya Izano merasa down.  
'Fufufufu, ini akan semakin menarik.' gumam Kurumi sambil tersenyum di tempat duduknya.  
'Kena kan? Itu akibat kau melawan senseimu yg lebih berpengalaman. hahahahaha'  
Venzo tertawa bangga dalam hatinya. Sedangkan Izano mati2an menahan rasa malunya berjalan kearah Kurumi.  
'Aku akan bertaruh kalau kau tidak akan kuat menahan rasa malumu saat duduk didekat Kurumi. Jika kau bisa bersikap biasa, sebagai gantinya aku akan mengajak kencan Miku.' ucap Venzo merangkul dan mengajak Izano untuk bertaruh.  
'Baiklah,sensei. Jika kau bisa bersikap cool didekat Miku, aku juga akan mengajak kencan Kurumi.' balas Izano dgn mantap.  
"Deal ?"  
"Deal !"  
Venzo dan Izano menyetujui kesepakatan yg mereka buat dgn berjabat tangan.  
"A-Apa yg kalian lakukan?" tanya Tamae yg keheranan.  
"Tidak ada apa2,Tamae-sensei. Kami hanya terbiasa melakukan ini sebagai teman." jelas Venzo santai.  
Venzopun mati2an menahan rasa malunya berjalan kearah Miku yg juga terlihat malu2.  
Akhirnya,pelajaran dimulai seperti biasanya.  
Karena bangku Miku dan Kurumi bersebelahan,tempat duduk Venzo dan Izano pun berdekatan,sehingga usul mereka tidak sia2.  
Setelah mereka duduk, mereka memasang muka seperti biasa namun ada perasaan malu.  
Venzo hanya bisa diam, sementara Izano mencoba berkenalan dgn Kurumi.  
"A-Aku Izano. S-Salam kenal,Kurumi-san." ucap Izano gugup sambil menghadap ke arah Kurumi.  
"Salam kenal juga,Izano-san. Fufufu, sepertinya kau lucu."  
Kurumi mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum.  
'Gawat ! Senyumannya terlalu imut ! Apa yg harus kulakukan ?' gumam Izano yg hampir tidak kuat menahan malu.  
"Oiya. Bisakah kau ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau bisa pindah ke jepang ?" tanya Kurumi sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Izano.  
'Aduh ! Kenapa malah mendekat ? Jangan terlalu dekat, Kurumi ! Aku jadi ingin memelukmuuu !'  
Izano sepertinya hampir mencapai batas, terlihat keringat dingin mengucur dari tubuhnya.  
"Ada apa,Izano-san? Kenapa kau berkeringat?" tanya Kurumi lagi.  
"Ano ! Etto... Gomen ! Aku ingin ke kamar kecil !"  
Dengan cepat, Izano beranjak dan tak lupa minta ijin pada Tamae-sensei untuk pergi ke kamar kecil.  
Sementara itu, Venzo juga dibuat berkeringat saat duduk 1 bangku dengan Miku.  
"Venzo-san... Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Miku.  
"A-Ano ! Tidak apa-apa kok...hahahahaha..."  
Venzo menjawabnya sambil menggaruk2 pipinya.  
"Tamae-sensei !" seru Venzo dari bangkunya.  
Tamae-sensei yg tiba2 dipanggil namanya oleh Venzo menjawabnya dgn sedikit gugup.  
"A-Ada apa,Venzo-san?"  
"Aku mohon ijin ke kamar kecil." ucap Venzo sambil berjalan keluar kelas.  
"Silahkan,Venzo-san." kata Tamae-sensei mengijinkan.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Izano langsung mencuci mukanya dan menepuk2 pipinya.  
"Izano ! Jangan melakukan hal2 yg memalukan ! Harus bisa bertahan ! Bertahan ! Bertahan !" seru Izano pada dirinya sendiri di depan cermin.  
Beberapa menit kemudian...  
Pintu terbuka dan Venzo masuk ke kamar mandi.  
"Sensei..."  
Venzo hanya diam dan mencuci mukanya juga.  
Setelah selesai, Venzo masih menundukkan wajahnya sambil bertanya,"Hey,Izano. Apa kau gugup?"  
"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat,sensei. Aku sangat gugup karena baru kali ini aku duduk didekat seorang tokoh anime yg kusukai." jawab Izano sambil membenahi seragamnya.  
"Sama saja denganku. Kurasa aku tidak kuat lagi jika harus dekat dengan Miku. Aku merasa aku tidak pantas duduk disampingnya."  
Mendengar kata2 menyedihkan Senseinya yg tak pernah didengarnya selama ini,tiba2 Izano menggengam kerah Venzo dan mengangkatnya ke atas.  
"Kenapa kau ini,sensei?! Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini ! Ini bukan sensei yg biasanya. Ini bukan seperti sensei yg bisa menghipnotis para gadis ! Kemana sensei yg selalu memasang wajah cool ?! Perlihatkan padaku !"  
Izano berseru mengingatkan senseinya agar tidak terpuruk,tapai Venzo tetap saja diam dan tak merubah wajahnya yg menyedihkan.  
Seolah tidak ada harapan untuk bicara, Izano melancarkan pukulan dan tepat mengenai rahang senseinya.  
(Dzigh !)  
Venzo pun terjatuh.  
"Heh ! Apa aku harus menyadarkanmu seperti ini,hah ? Laki2 macam apa kau, yang bilang akan mengajariku trik untuk mendapatkan gadis?"  
Setelah mendengarkan cercaan Izano, Venzo hanya bisa tersenyum sambil berkata, "Tidak salah jika aku bilang kau murid terbaik yg pernah kukenal."  
Lalu,Venzo berdiri,merapikan kerah seragamnya,dan mengelap darah yg ada disudut bibirnya.  
"Maaf jika aku belum menjadi yg terbaik untuk menjadi senseimu. Tapi terimakasih kau sudah mengingatkanku." ucap Venzo sambil melangkah kearah Izano.  
"Sensei,maaf aku sudah terlalu lancang memukulmu seperti itu."  
Izano sedikit menyesal, namun Venzo hanya tersenyum sambil tertawa senang.  
"Hahahaha? Kenapa kau harus minta maaf? Kadangkala,kau memerlukan sedikit kekerasan untuk menyadarkan seseorang yg sudah putus asa sepertiku. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas."  
Dengan penuh semangat, Venzo mengajak Izano beranjak dari kamar mandi.  
"Yosh ! Aku juga akan berusaha menjadi yg terbaik,sensei." ucap Izano sambil mengepalkan tangannya kearah Venzo.  
"Itulah murid yg hebat !" jawab Venzo sambil tersenyum dan mengadu tinjunya pelan dgn Izano,lalu merangkul Izano sambil berjalan santai menuju kelas.

-To Be Continued- ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**Episode Sebelumnya...**

_"Heh ! Apa aku harus menyadarkanmu seperti ini,hah ? Laki2 macam apa kau, yang bilang akan mengajariku trik untuk mendapatkan gadis?"_  
_Setelah mendengarkan cercaan Izano, Venzo hanya bisa tersenyum sambil berkata, "Tidak salah jika aku bilang kau murid terbaik yg pernah kukenal."_  
_Lalu,Venzo berdiri,merapikan kerah seragamnya,dan mengelap darah yg ada disudut bibirnya._  
_"Maaf jika aku belum menjadi yg terbaik untuk menjadi senseimu. Tapi terimakasih kau sudah mengingatkanku." ucap Venzo sambil melangkah kearah Izano._  
_"Sensei,maaf aku sudah terlalu lancang memukulmu seperti itu."_  
_Izano sedikit menyesal, namun Venzo hanya tersenyum sambil tertawa senang._  
_"Hahahaha? Kenapa kau harus minta maaf? Kadangkala,kau memerlukan sedikit kekerasan untuk menyadarkan seseorang yg sudah putus asa sepertiku. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas."_  
_Dengan penuh semangat, Venzo mengajak Izano beranjak dari kamar mandi._  
_"Yosh ! Aku juga akan berusaha menjadi yg terbaik,sensei." ucap Izano sambil mengepalkan tangannya kearah Venzo._  
_"Itulah murid yg hebat !" jawab Venzo sambil tersenyum dan mengadu tinjunya pelan dgn Izano,lalu merangkul Izano sambil berjalan santai menuju kelas mereka._

Sesampainya di kelas,Venzo baru sadar jika dia sedang diamati oleh teman 1 kelasnya karena sudut bibirnya terlihat sedikit membiru.  
Siswa-siswi terdengar sedang berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Membuat risih orang yg dibicarakan tersebut.  
Karena penasaran, Tamae-sensei bertanya padanya.  
"V-Venzo-san ? Ada apa dgn bibirmu ? Apa kau habis berkelahi ?"  
Mendengar hal itu,Venzo menjawab sambil tertawa tidak jelas.  
"Ahahahaha, tadi aku sempat terpeleset dan bibirku terbentur wastafel, Tamae-sensei. Jadi, tidak apa-apa."  
"Oooooh..." ungkap para siswi yg mengerti apa maksud Venzo.  
Akhirnya,Tamae-sensei mengijinkan mereka berdua kembali ke tempat duduk mereka.  
Saat Venzo duduk,Miku langsung menanyai Venzo.  
"Venzo-san ! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"  
"A-Ah,hanya luka kecil kok. Tidak apa-apa,Miku-san."  
Karena luka hantam yg diterima Venzo dari Izano sendiri masih sedikit terbuka,darah masih terlihat mengalir disudut bibirnya.  
Mungkin karena khawatir,Miku menatap Venzo sambil bergumam dalam hatinya.  
'Mungkinkah ada masalah antara Venzo-san dan Izano-san?'

Pelajaran dimulai seperti biasa,kali ini tentang sejarah jepang.  
Para siswa-siswi juga mendapat tugas dari Tamae-sensei untuk merangkum semua yg ditulis di papan dan diberi latihan soal.  
Semuanya mengerjakan dgn tenang,termasuk Izano.  
Tapi tidak bagi Venzo yg kelihatan ogah-ogahan menulis.  
Sementara itu, Miku yg duduk disebelahnya hanya tersenyum saja.  
"Venzo-san... Kenapa kau tidak menulis?" tanya Miku pelan.  
"U-Ummmm, aku hanya ingin istirahat sejenak." jawab Venzo malu-malu sambil menaruh kepalanya di meja didepannya.  
Di sisi lain,Izano yg menulis diperhatikan oleh Kurumi.  
Izano yg sadar sedang diperhatikan,mukanya memerah.  
"A-Ada apa,Kurumi-san?"  
"Fufufufu,kalau dilihat-lihat dari dekat,wajahmu keren juga ya?"  
Izano yg mendengar pujian Kurumi,hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yg tidak gatal.  
"Yah, masih keren Venzo daripada aku."  
"Tapi Venzo-san seperti orang pemalas. Kalau tidak percaya, lihat saja Venzo-san sedang apa sekarang."  
Karena penasaran juga dgn pernyataan Kurumi tentang senseinya,Izano menoleh ke sampingnya.  
Disaat Venzo masih tenggelam dalam rasanya sendiri, Izano menyahut.  
"Oi,sensei ! Kenapa kau malah santai-santai begitu? Semua sedang menulis,tau?"  
"Kau diam saja ! Aku sedang malas menulis !" balas Venzo yg bangkunya bersebelahan dgn bangku Izano.  
Tobiichi Origami yg duduk didepan Izano dan mendengar kebisingan segera menjawab dgn wajah datar.  
"Kalian berisik. Diamlah dan tulis apa yg ada di papan tulis !"  
Dari situlah,Venzo punya ide agar dia tidak perlu repot-repot menulis.  
'Hihihi,kena kau,Tobiichi Origami.'  
Venzo bergumam sendiri sambil memasang seringai berbahaya.  
"Eh,sensei. Apa kau punya ide berbahaya? Seringaimu itu menakutkan untuk umum."  
Izano mengatakannya pelan sambil mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Venzo.  
"Hehehe,lihat saja nanti." balas Venzo yg tersenyum penuh rencana.

Beberapa menit kemudian...  
"Baiklah,anak-anak. 5 menit lagi jam istirahat. Silahkan kumpulkan catatan dan latihan soal kalian. Saya akan mengoreksinya."  
Tamae-sensei tengah mengingatkan murid-muridnya yg sudah selesai mencatat penjelasannya.  
Venzo pun mulai melancarkan aksinya.  
Izano yg sudah selesai mencatat pun melihat dgn seksama apa yg akan dilakukan senseinya itu.  
Sambil melemaskan jari-jemarinya,Venzo menatap kertas yg ada didepan Origami.  
Lalu,Venzo mulai berkomat-kamit entah apa yg dikomat-kamitkannya itu.  
Lalu,ruang diantara kedua tangan yang diatur itu bersinar dan muncullah sebuah kertas yg penuh dgn tulisan.  
"Heeeee? Copy-Paste?!"  
Izano hanya melongo melihat Venzo yg sedang membawa kertas sambil tersenyum.  
"Ini adalah sub ability dari Imagination Creator,yaitu Clonning Imaginate Object. Bisa membuat segala macam tiruan benda dgn sekali lihat."  
"Wah ! Sensei memang edan ! Tapi kan itu sama saja dgn malas... -_-"  
"Ini juga bisa digunakan untuk membuat tiruan Kurumi lho." goda Venzo sambil memasang wajah mesum.  
"Jiah,dasar sensei mesum. Tapi hebat juga temuan yg sensei pelajari." puji Izano.

Setelah lembaran catatan + latihan soal dikumpulkan,Tamae-sensei mulai mengumumkan hasil latihan soal siswa-siswi.  
Rata-rata dari 20 soal tentang sejarah,kabanyakan mengalami salah 3-5 soal,termasuk Izano yg hanya mendapat 3 soal yg salah.  
"Tobiichi Origami-san,jawabanmu benar semua."  
Seperti biasa,Origami hanya memasang muka datar (jenius dari sononya).  
Saat nilai Venzo disebutkan,  
"Ryuichi Venzo-san,jawabanmu juga benar semua. Dan ini pertama kalinya murid baru dari negara lain dapat menjawab soal tentang sejarah jepang dengan sempurna." ucap Tamae-sensei sambil tersenyum.  
Seketika itu,semua murid hanya bisa bilang "WOW" begitu,termasuk Tobiichi Origami yg terkejut karena ada murid yg bisa mengimbanginya.  
Hanya Izano,Shido,dan para Spirit (kecuali Kurumi yg ikutan bilang "WOW") hanya menghela nafas.  
"Jelas saja,dia kan dewa..." ucap Shido,Tohka dan Izano sweatdropped.

Bel istirahat berbunyi,Tamae-sensei beranjak dari tempatnya.  
Para siswa-siswi pun keluar dari kelas mereka untuk sekedar refreshing atau makan siang.  
Shido dan para Spirit juga beranjak dari tempat mereka menuju kantin untuk makan siang.  
Miku dan Kurumi pergi menuju kamar mandi,meninggalkan Venzo dan Izano yg masih di tempat duduk mereka.  
Saat Miku dan Kurumi masih didepan pintu,Izano tiba-tiba memanggil Miku.  
"Ah,ano,Miku-san !"  
"Ada apa,Izano-san?"  
"Aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar."  
Mendengar Izano memanggil Miku,Venzo merasa ada sesuatu yg tidak beres.  
"Kurumi-san,kau duluan saja. Aku akan menyusul nanti."  
Kurumi yg mengerti dgn respon Miku langsung meninggalkan Miku di depan kelas.  
Saat Izano sudah berdiri di depan Miku,Izano langsung bertanya pada Miku.  
"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku,Izano-san?"  
"Aku ingin bertanya soal sensei. Soal Venzo."  
"Ummm,kita ngobrol sambil jalan,soalnya Kurumi sudah menungguku."  
Akhirnya mereka berjalan melintasi koridor lantai 2.

Masih duduk sendirian di kelas,tiba-tiba perut Venzo berbunyi  
(Kruuuuuuuk...)  
"Mulai lapar,mulai lapar. Baiklah,saatnya ke kantin,hitung-hitung sekaligus refreshing."  
Venzo yg merasa lapar kemudian beranjak dari kelas menuju kantin yg juga melewati koridor.

Sementara itu...  
"Miku-san,apakah kau menyukai sensei?" tanya Izano.  
Namun Miku hanya diam saja sambil terus berjalan.  
"Miku-san,kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau takut jika aku memberitahu perasaanmu pada sensei?" tanya Izano sekali lagi.  
Lalu,Miku berhenti berjalan.  
"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakannya sendiri. Tapi aku belum siap untuk itu."  
Miku mengatakannya dgn nada pelan.  
"Sebenarnya sensei juga menyukaimu,Miku-san." tambah Izano.  
"B-Benarkah?"  
"Ya,itu benar. Jadi kau tak perlu ragu untuk mengatakannya,Miku-san."  
Saat mereka melintasi tangga,ada seorang siswa yg berlari tidak jelas dan menabrak tubuh Miku.  
"Awas,Miku-san !"  
Izano yg ada disampingnya dgn cepat menangkap lengan Miku,namun,Izano juga ikut terjatuh dan mereka berdua menggelinding hingga lantai 1 dgn posisi berpelukan.

Tak ada kata yg terucap dari mereka berdua yg masih terbaring di lantai.  
Venzo yg sampai di tangga masih bingung dgn letak kantin di Raizen High School.  
"Haduh,kantinnya dimana ya? Apa mungkin aku harus turun?"  
Tiba-tiba,ada sorak sorai dari beberapa murid di lantai 1.  
Mendengar itu,Venzo memutuskan untuk turun ke lantai 1.  
Sesampainya di lantai 1,Venzo melihat banyak murid yg berdiri didepan 2 orang yg terbaring berdua di lantai.  
"Oi ! Ada apa itu?" seru Venzo lantang,hingga murid-murid yg bersorak-sorak didepannya membuka ruang penglihatannya.  
Dan yang dilihatnya adalah...

Izano dan Miku yg terbaring berpelukan dgn posisi yg membuat sorakan semakin banyak.  
Seketika itu,Venzo hanya membeku sambil melempar pandangan tak percaya.

Izano yg ingat akan keramaian yg terbelah oleh suara tidak asing tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah Venzo berdiri.  
"S-Sensei?"  
"V-Venzo-san?"  
Mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut dgn kehadiran Venzo pada saat mereka saling pandang di posisi mereka.

Venzo yg mendengar ucapan mereka berdua hanya menundukkan wajahnya.  
"S-Sensei,ini tak seperti yg kau lihat ! Aku hanya..."  
"Hanya?! Hanya?! Apa tidak ada frase lain,hah?!"  
Venzo yg terbawa emosi dan membentak Izano seketika mengubah sorakan murid-murid menjadi kesunyian yg mengisi koridor lantai 1.  
"V-Venzo-san,dengarkan penjelasan Izano-san dulu."  
Miku dan Izano pun berdiri dan membenahi seragam mereka.  
"Tak perlu ! Aku sudah melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri ! Maaf kalau aku mengganggu !"  
Setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut,Venzo berlari menuju lantai 2.  
"Sensei ! Tunggu !"  
Izano dgn cepat mengikuti langkah Venzo menuju lantai 2.  
Sementara Miku hanya berdiri ditempatnya dgn wajah sedih.  
"Venzo-san..."

-To Be Continued-


	8. Chapter 8

**Episode Sebelumnya...**

_Venzo yg mendengar ucapan mereka berdua hanya menundukkan wajahnya._  
_"S-Sensei,ini tak seperti yg kau lihat ! Aku hanya..."_  
_"Hanya?! Hanya?! Apa tidak ada frase lain,hah?!"_  
_Venzo yg terbawa emosi dan membentak Izano seketika mengubah sorakan murid-murid menjadi kesunyian yg mengisi koridor lantai 1._  
_"V-Venzo-san,dengarkan penjelasan Izano-san dulu."_  
_Miku dan Izano pun berdiri dan membenahi seragam mereka._  
_"Tak perlu ! Aku sudah melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri ! Maaf kalau aku mengganggu !"_  
_Setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut,Venzo berlari menuju lantai 2._  
_"Sensei ! Tunggu !"_  
_Izano dgn cepat mengikuti langkah Venzo menuju lantai 2._  
_Sementara Miku hanya berdiri ditempatnya dgn wajah sedih._  
_"Venzo-san..."_

Bel masuk kelas pun berbunyi, namun Venzo tak sempat makan siang karena kegalauan dan kemarahannya setelah melihat Izano dan Miku yg terbaring di lantai dgn posisi tumpang-tindih.  
Meski Venzo terlihat marah dan galau, namun dia tidak bisa apa-apa saat kelaparan.  
Seperti biasa,semua murid kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing.  
Izano pun duduk kembali di bangkunya yg bersebelahan dgn Venzo dan hanya diam saja,karena dia tau Venzo adalah tipe orang yg perlu didiamkan sebentar saat marah ataupun galau.  
(Kruuuuuuk) Perut Venzo sekali lagi memberontak minta diisi.  
Namun Venzo hanya menaruh kepalanya di mejanya sambil memasang wajah melas.  
Miku yg ingin meminta maaf pun hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat raut muka Venzo yg sedang kelaparan.  
"K-Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu?!"  
Venzo yg ingat dgn insiden tadi pura-pura marah pada Miku.  
"Tidak apa-apa, Venzo-san." jawab Miku sambil tersenyum menahan tawanya.  
Lalu Miku ingat membawa bekal makan siangnya, yg saat itu masih belum disentuhnya sama sekali.  
Mungkin karena sudah tidak ada jam istirahat lagi, Miku mengeluarkan bekalnya yg ada dalam tas dan memberikannya pada Venzo.  
"V-Venzo-san...M-Makanlah bekal makan siangku... K-Kau lapar kan?"  
"K-Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?! K-Kau kan juga belum makan siang tadi !"  
Venzo menggerutu namun sedikit malu.  
"I-itu karena... Aku peduli denganmu,Venzo-san..."  
Seketika itu, Venzo langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Miku,lalu menarik tangannya dan beranjak berdiri.  
"A-Ada apa, Venzo-san?"  
"Ikut aku, bawa juga bekalmu. Tamae-sensei masih belum datang."  
"T-Tapi..."  
Tanpa banyak bicara, Venzo langsung beranjak keluar kelas sambil membawa Miku juga, mengundang sorak-sorai murid-murid,terutama para Fans Miku dan Venzo.  
'Ide bagus, Sensei.'  
Izano yg melihat pemandangan itu seketika bergumam sambi tersenyum senang.  
"Ara ara... Sepertinya sesuatu yg romantis akan terjadi." tambah Kurumi sambil tersenyum pula.  
Izano memandang Kurumi sambil bergumam pelan.  
'Aku juga akan melakukannya nanti, Kurumi...'  
Kurumi yg merasa sedang dipandangi kemudian menengok kearah Izano.  
"Ada apa, Izano-san?"  
"A-a-a... Tidak apa-apa kok,hehehehehe."  
Izano hanya bisa mengelak sambilo menggaruk kepalanya.

Miku yg dibawa entah kemana pun mencoba bertanya lagi pada Venzo.  
"S-Sebenarnya kita mau kemana, Venzo-san?"  
Tiba-tiba, Venzo berhenti melangkah, lalu menatap mata Miku dgn tatapan biasa.  
"Kita ke atap sekolah. Apa kau tidak ingin ikut denganku, Izayoi Miku?"  
Hanya itu yg diucapkan Venzo, namun sudah membuat jantung Miku terasa berdebar.  
Setelah mendengar jawaban Venzo, Miku hanya mengangguk malu, namun dalam hatinya, dia merasa senang karena saat ini, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan seorang laki-laki tampan yg baru dia kenal sudah mencuri hatinya.

Sesampainya di atap...  
Venzo berhenti,lalu melepaskan tangan Miku perlahan.  
Venzo melanjutkan langkahnya sendiri ke depan, menutup matanya sambil menenangkan dirinya dan melupakan masalah tadi dalam hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi di atas atap Raizen High School.  
Lalu, Venzo berbalik arah dan kini berpandangan dgn gadis yg hanya bisa diimpikannya.  
Rambut mereka yg saling melambai memberikan keindahan dari mereka berdua, diantara perasaan mereka yg sulit mereka ucapkan.  
Venzo pun duduk bersila didepan Miku, membuat Miku kebingungan.  
"A-Ada apa, Venzo-san?"  
"Aku tidak bisa makan sendiri. Suapi aku disini !"  
"Hah? K-Kau minta disuapi olehku? A-Apa kau tidak salah?"  
"Kau yg punya bekal, kau menyuruhku memakannya. Berarti kamu harus makan bersamaku disini. Kita bergantian saling menyuapi. Bagaimana?"  
Usul Venzo yg terdengar kekanak-kanakan dan manja membuat Miku hanya terdiam tak percaya dgn apa yg dia dengar barusan dari bibir Venzo sendiri.  
Karena Miku tak merespon, Venzo menggerutu.  
"Jika kau tidak mau,baiklah. Kita kembali saja ke kelas dan anggap saja ini tak pernah terjadi diantara kita."  
Saat Venzo berdiri dan akan kembali ke kelas, tiba-tiba lengannya ditahan oleh tangan halus Miku.  
"A-Aku tak mengira, ternyata dewa juga manja ya? Baiklah. Kita makan sekarang."  
Miku mengatakannya sambil mengukir senyum hangat diwajahnya, membuat wajah Venzo merona seketika, namun disembunyikan saja dan menjawab,"Arigatou."  
'Apakah aku sedang bermimpi saat ini?' pikir Venzo yg duduk didepan Miku dan menerima suapan dari seorang penyanyi cantik bak putri raja.  
"K-Kenapa aku saja yg makan? Kau juga harus makan,Miku-san."  
Venzo mengatakannya sambil malu-malu.  
Lalu,dia mengambil sumpit,dan menyumpit sedikit nasi dgn lauknya.  
"B-Bukalah mulutmu."  
Setelah Miku membuka mulutnya,perlahan-lahan Venzo memasukkan sumpit kedalam mulut Miku.  
Karena gemetaran,ada nasi yg sedikit keluar dan menempel di sudut bibir Miku.  
"A-Ano... Bisakah kau sedikit mendekat?"  
Mendengar permintaan Venzo,Miku sedikit mendekatkan tubuhnya ke depan.  
Dgn sedikit kikuk,jari Venzo menyentuh bibir halus Miku dan mengambil sebutir nasi yg menempel tadi,membuat wajah Miku memerah.  
Melihat respon tersebut,Venzo seakan tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

-To Be Continued-


	9. Chapter 9

**Episode Sebelumnya...**

_"A-Ano... Bisakah kau sedikit mendekat?"_  
_Mendengar permintaan Venzo,Miku sedikit mendekatkan tubuhnya ke depan._  
_Dgn sedikit kikuk,jari Venzo menyentuh bibir halus Miku dan mengambil sebutir nasi yg menempel tadi,membuat wajah Miku memerah._  
_Melihat respon tersebut,Venzo seakan tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun._

Perlahan namun pasti,Venzo mulai memberanikan diri meletakkan tangannya di pipi lembut Miku.  
"V-Venzo-san..."  
"M-Miku..."  
Karena keduanya terbawa suasana romantis,mereka pun saling mendekatkan wajah mereka.  
Jarak semakin tipis,dan angin semakin menyejukkan perasaan mereka masing-masing.  
Entah apa yg mereka rasakan,tapi mereka merasakan kehangatan saat mereka saling berdekatan.

.

.

3 cm

.

.

2 cm

.

.

1 cm

.

.

BRAKKKKK !  
Tiba-tiba,pintu atap terbuka dgn keras. Ternyata Izano dan Kurumi yg ada disana,diikuti oleh Shido,Origami,Tohka dan para Spirit lainnya.  
"Ckckckckck. Membolos saat pelajaran berlangsung, ternyata untuk ini ya, sensei? Sungguh pembolos yg hebat."  
Izano hanya bertepuk tangan sambil mengucapkannya.  
Venzo yg merasa dipojokkan mencoba mengelak.  
"A-Apa-apa yang kamu bicarakan, Izano ?! K-Kami sedang makan, tau !"  
"Berisik dan tukang bolos." timpal Origami.  
Venzo hanya mengeluh pelan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.  
"Iya,iya. Aku memang anak berandal. Puas ?"  
"Fufufufu. Venzo-san sungguh jantan." tambah Kurumi sambil tertawa sinis.  
"Haduh, kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan, Kurumi?" elak Venzo lagi.  
"Wah,tidak adil kalau hanya Miku yg bisa makan bersama Venzo." ucap Kaguya antusias.  
"Benar. Kami juga ingin makan siang denganmu, Venzo." tambah Yuzuru ikut-ikutan.  
'Kenapa jadinya seperti ini?'  
Karena mereka ribut sekali, Venzo hanya mendesah pelan sambil bergumam.  
Venzo dan Miku hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajah mereka berdua tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun.

Tak lama kemudian...  
"Wah,wah,sepertinya aku tertinggal."  
Dari langit,muncul seorang wanita berambut panjang putih dan menggunakan armor asing terbang cepat menuju atap sekolah setelah menyerukan sambutan tersebut.  
Semua orang yg mengetahui hal tersebut siap memasang wajah serius dan siap bertarung,kecuali Venzo dan Izano.  
Wanita yg bukan dari organisasi yg sama dgn Origami tersebut berhasil menginjakkan kakinya di atap sekolah dengan mulus.  
"Eh,ternyata ada tamu yg tidak diundang kesini rupanya."  
Kemudian Venzo bangkit dari duduk santainya dan berpose seperti biasa.  
Dengan tatapan dingin,Izano menjelaskan secara refleks tentang wanita tersebut.  
"Ellen Mira Meixaz. Wizard tertinggi sekaligus sekretaris dari Sir Issac Ray Peram Wescott,pimpinan Organisasi Deus Ex Machina."  
"Menurut informasi dari mata-mata kami, ada dua orang asing yang ingin membantu Organisasi Ratatoskr mengamankan Spirit dan ingin menghalangi rencana kami. Apakah itu kalian?"  
Mira mengatakannya sambil menunjuk kearah Venzo dan Izano.  
"Hmmmm, Micro Spy ya? Ini maksudmu ?"  
Izano pun melangkah sambil memperlihatkan benda seperti robot lalat yg ada ditangannya.  
"K-Kenapa kau bisa tau? Padahal itu tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali." Mira yg terkejut hanya bisa tercengang.  
"Hmmmm, sepertinya mata-mata kalian kurang akurat ya?"  
(KRAKKKK !)  
Setelah mengatakan semuanya, Izano menggenggam Micro Spy tersebut dgn keras, sehingga alat tersebut pecah berkeping-keping.  
"Tidak mungkin ! Benda itu dibuat dari baja anti-peluru. K-Kenapa bisa?"  
"Heh, masih belum mengerti juga ya ?"  
Dgn santai, Venzo juga ikut berbicara dan melangkah ke sebelah Izano.  
"Kami !"  
"Adalah !"  
"Dewa !"  
Dan secara bergantian Venzo dan Izano menyerukan kata tersebut, layaknya dua ksatria yang berseru di depan sepuluh ribu lawan mereka.  
"Hmmmm, mungkin aku ingin menggunakan kalian sebagai uji coba senjata terbaru kami?"

Seketika itu, disekitar tubuh Mira mengeluarkan cahaya terang.  
"Yo, sensei ! Biarkan aku yg melawannya !"  
Izano berseru pada Venzo yg sedang asyik menyantap makan siang yg masih dibawa Miku.  
"Yo ! Baiklah ! Tapi jangan terlalu kasar ! Soalnya dia wanita !" seru Venzo yg masih mengunyah makanannya.  
"Yosh ! Aku tak akan menggunakan lebih dari 1% kekuatanku kalau begitu."  
Izano pun siap memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.  
"Cih ! Sombong sekali kalian yg mengaku-ngaku sebagai dewa palsu ! Aku akan melenyapkanmu kalau begitu !"  
Lalu muncullah armor milik Mira lengkap dengan senjata dan jetpacknya.  
~Dark Licorice Tipe N-99, aktifkan mode penyerangan. Senjata siap digunakan~  
Suara otomatis dari mesin tersebut terdengar sangat jelas,entah mengapa sekeras itu.  
Mira yg sudah siap, mulai bergerak secepat kilat kearah Izano.  
Pertarungan pun tak terelakkan lagi. Dgn cepat, Izano menggunakan kekuatannya dan bergerak kearah Mira.  
"Imagination Creator - Lightning Speed !"  
Seketika itu pula, Izano menghilang.  
Gerakan tersebut tak hanya membuat Shido terkejut. Tohka,Origami,Kurumi,Yamai Bersaudara, dan Miku pun ikut terkejut.  
"M-Menghilang ?!"  
Venzo yg masih asyik menikmati masakan enak dari Miku pun menjelaskan.  
"Imagination Creator - Lightning Speed adalah kecepatan yg menyamai kilat yg hanya bisa dilihat dalam sekejap mata saja."  
Beberapa saat kemudian...  
TRANG ! TING ! WUSH ! TRING ! CRANG !  
Suara-suara besi yg berbenturan pun terdengar seiring atap sekolah.  
Hanya meninggalkan jejak pukulan dan lubang di area atap sekolah.  
"Oi ! Jika mereka bertarung disini, sekolah ini akan runtuh, tau ?!"  
Setelah mendengarkan kekhawatiran Shido, Venzo menghentikan acara makannya dan tersenyum santai.  
"Maaf, aku lupa sesaat. Soalnya masakan Miku enak sekali sih." ucap Venzo santai sambil tersenyum dan menggaruk kepalanya tidak jelas, membuat Miku hanya tersipu mendengarnya.  
"Bukan saatnya untuk itu ! Lakukan sesuatu, Venzo !" seru Tohka yg ikut khawatir akan keselamatan yg lain.  
"Baiklah, baiklah." jawab Venzo malas.  
Tiba-tiba, Venzo pun menghilang.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Venzo muncul kembali dgn memiting Izano dan Mira bersamaan.  
Shido yg terkejut karena aksi Venzo yg sungguh santai dgn mengunci leher mereka di lengannya hanya berseru.  
"Apa-apaan itu ?!"  
Venzo yg diteriaki seperti itu hanya tertawa saja,lalu berkata pada Izano dan Mira sambil menyeringai kejam.  
"Heh, apa kau tau sekolah ini rentan roboh kalau kau menggunakan kekuatanmu?"  
"A-Ano, sensei. A-Aku lupa." jawab Izano yg ketakutan dgn wajah Venzo yg terlihat mematikan tersebut.  
"Hmmmm, kalau kau ingin bertarung, JANGAN DISINIIIIIIII !"  
Venzo yg meneriaki Izano langsung mengayunkan kedua tangannya dan melempar Izano sekaligus Mira ke langit,hingga tek terlihat.  
"Hyaaaaaaa ! Gomen ne, senseiiiiii !"  
Izano yg terlempar hanya bisa berteriak minta maaf.  
Setelah mereka berdua menghilang di langit, Venzo bernafas lega sambil memasang senyum tanpa dosa.  
Yg lain hanya bisa berdiri gemetaran,termasuk Shido.  
'Fufufu, kekuatan yg menarik sekali.' gumam Kurumi sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sesampainya di langit, sekitar 10 ribu meter diatas kota Tenguu...  
Izano dgn santai membenahi seragamnya didepan Mira yg sudah menyalakan jetpacknya.  
"Ah, sensei ini... Selalu saja kasar..."  
"K-Kau ? Murid laki-laki tadi?"  
"Yo ! Dia adalah dewa terkuat diantara kami. Dia yg pertama kali memberitahuku tentang kekuatan ini."  
"Ckckckck. Berarti aku akan naik pangkat jika aku bisa mengalahkanmu."  
"Heh, jangan harap."  
Izano mengacuhkan perkataan Mira sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Mira.  
"Dasar anak kecil ! Akan kuhukum kau !" seru Mira yg sudah tidak sabar memasang tawa layaknya psikopat yg akan membunuh musuhnya dgn sadis.

Sementara di dalam Kapal Fraxinus...  
"Komandan ! Sistim mengkonfirmasi adanya aktivitas tidak biasa di ketinggian 10 ribu meter dari kota Tenguu !" seru Mikimoto yg sibuk di meja digitalnya.  
"Hah ? Benarkah, Mikimoto ?! Perlihatkan padaku !"  
Kotori yg terkejut langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju ke tengah ruang Komando Fraxinus. Dan yg terlihat disana adalah dua orang yg akan bertarung di langit.  
"Tidak salah lagi, Komandan. Dua orang tersebut adalah Mira dari Organisasi DEM dan Yamaguchi Izano. Nampaknya mereka akan bertarung."  
"Secepat inikah DEM mengetahui rencana kita?"  
Dgn sigap, Kotori menyalakan earphone yg menghubungkan komunikasinya dgn Shido.  
"Shido, apa kau mendengarku?"  
"Sangat jelas, Kotori. Kau melihatnya? Sepertinya DEM sudah mengetahui semuanya. Soal Yamaguchi Izano dan Ryuichi Venzo."  
"Tapi, kenapa mereka bisa tau?"  
"Mereka mengirim mata-mata robot micro untuk mendengarkan percakapan kemarin. Izano yg menemukannya."  
"Ah, Sial ! Mereka tidak terseteksi sama sekali dari Radar Fraxinus !"  
"Tak perlu khawatir, Kotori ! Saat ini kami aman bersama Venzo yg memasang pelindung disekitar sekolah."  
"Hmmmm, tak ada salahnya kita percaya pada dewa."  
Raut wajah Kotori yg awalnya terlihat sangat khawatir kembali santai seperti biasa.  
"Baiklah, Shido. Aku ingin berbicara dgn Venzo sebentar."  
Setelah mendengar permintaan Kotori, Shido memanggil Venzo yg sedang duduk santai sambil mempertahankan pelidungnya.  
"Oi, Venzo ! Kotori ingin berbicara denganmu !"  
Lalu, Shido melemparkan earphonenya dan ditangkap oleh Venzo.  
Venzo pun langsung memasang earphone tersebut dan menyapa Kotori.  
"Yo, Kotori. Ada apa?!"  
"Apa Izano bisa mengalahkan Mira ?!"  
"Heh, jangan anggap remeh Izano. Walaupun kecil, dia juga sepertiku."  
"Baiklah, kami, Kru Ratatoskr mempercayakan kedamaian kami ditangan kalian."  
Kotori mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum.  
"Ahahahaha, kau terlalu berlebihan, Kotori. Kami hanya ingin dunia ini damai. Itu saja kok. Baiklah. Aku masih perlu konsentrasi untuk mempertahankan pelindung ini. Jangan khawatir. Aku juga memasang pelindung di pesawat Fraxinus. Jadi, kalian tak perlu khawatir akan terkena ledakan sebesar apapun."  
"Arigatou, Maou-sama."  
"Heh, jangan sebut aku seperti itu. Panggil aku Venzo saja cukup. Bagaimana?"  
"Baiklah, Venzo."  
Lalu, percakapan pun berakhir.  
Venzo mengembalikan earphonenya pada Shido sambil berkata.  
"Hey, Shido."  
"Ada apa, Venzo?"  
"Bolehkah aku menganggap Kotori sebagai adikku juga?"  
"Nee, boleh saja. Tapi, kenapa?"  
"Tak apa. Aku hanya meninginkannya saja. Dia adik yg manis."  
"Tapi, jangan melakukan hal-hal aneh padanya ya?"  
"Ahahahaha, dia sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku. Jadi, hal itu tidak akan terjadi."  
"Yah, kalau itu keinginan dewa, aku akan mengabulkannya."  
"Yo. Arigatou, Shido."  
Lalu, Venzo mengarahkan kepalnya pada Shido sambil tersenyum jantan.  
"Aku anggap kau ssekarang adalah temanku. Mengerti? Kita adu tinju untuk salam pertemanan. Itu yg biasa kulakukan dgn Izano."  
"Yosh ! Salam yang keren juga, Venzo."  
Mereka beradu tinju pelan dan saling melempar senyum seperti teman akrab, membuat siapapun yg melihat mereka ikut tersenyum senang dan bangga, termasuk para gadis yg ada disitu.  
"Meskipun mereka adalah seorang dewa, tapi mereka mau berteman dengan kita. Sungguh dewa yg terlihat sempurna. Shido juga terlihat keren."  
Tohka yg melihatnya berpendapat seperti itu. Padahal awalnya dia cuek pada Venzo. Yang lain hanya mengangguk kecil.

Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya?  
Dan,bagaimana pertarungan Izano dgn Mira?  
Rencana apakah yg akan dirancang oleh DEM setelah mengetahui rencana Fraxinus?

-To Be Continued- ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

**Episode Sebelumnya...**

_Venzo mengembalikan earphonenya pada Shido sambil berkata._  
_"Hey, Shido."_  
_"Ada apa, Venzo?"_  
_"Bolehkah aku menganggap Kotori sebagai adikku juga?"_  
_"Nee, boleh saja. Tapi, kenapa?"_  
_"Tak apa. Aku hanya meninginkannya saja. Dia adik yg manis."_  
_"Tapi, jangan melakukan hal-hal aneh padanya ya?"_  
_"Ahahahaha, dia sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku. Jadi, hal itu tidak akan terjadi."_  
_"Yah, kalau itu keinginan dewa, aku akan mengabulkannya."_  
_"Yo. Arigatou, Shido."_  
_Lalu, Venzo mengarahkan kepalnya pada Shido sambil tersenyum jantan._  
_"Aku anggap kau ssekarang adalah temanku. Mengerti? Kita adu tinju untuk salam pertemanan. Itu yg biasa kulakukan dgn Izano."_  
_"Yosh ! Salam yang keren juga, Venzo."_  
_Mereka beradu tinju pelan dan saling melempar senyum seperti teman akrab, membuat siapapun yg melihat mereka ikut tersenyum senang dan bangga, termasuk para gadis yg ada disitu._  
_"Meskipun mereka adalah seorang dewa, tapi mereka mau berteman dengan kita. Sungguh dewa yg terlihat sempurna. Shido juga terlihat keren."_  
_Tohka yg melihatnya berpendapat seperti itu. Padahal awalnya dia cuek pada Venzo. Yang lain hanya mengangguk kecil._

Masih terlihat duel kecepatan antara Izano melawan Mira.  
"Hmmm, lincah juga mesinmu itu." puji Izano.  
"Kau juga cepat,bisa mengimbangi kecepatan maksimal Dark Licorice N-99 ini. Tapi, lihat ini !."  
Lalu, keluar sinar dari ujung kedua meriam armor Mira yg berwarna abu-abu tersebut.  
Gelombang gelap yg kelihatannya memiliki daya rusak yg besar.  
"Bersiaplah ! Terima ini ! Blood Eradicator ! Critical Mode !"  
Semakin lama,gelombang itu makin membesar.  
DUAR !  
Gelombang panjang tersebut lepas dari ujungnya dan mengarah pada Izano.  
"Hmmmm,hanya segini ya?" ucap Izano santai.  
Saat gelombang tersebut mencapai tubuh Izano,terciptalah ledakan besar dan hampir menyamai ledakan bom nuklir.  
BOOOOOOOM !  
Ledakan keras tersebut menghempaskan apapun yg ada disekitarnya. Hingga hempasannya dapat mencapai Fraxinus yg berjarak 5 ribu meter.  
"Komandan ! Sebuah gelombang ledakan terdeteksi ! Dan itu menuju kearah kita !"  
Kawagoe menyampaikan kondisi darurat pada Kotori.  
"Heh,jadi pertarungan sudah dimulai ya?"  
"Jangan terlalu santai, Komandan ! Gelombang akan mencapai pesawat 5 detik lagi !"  
"Oh, aku tunggu sambil membuka bungkus permenku." ucap Kotori santai pada seluruh Krunya.  
"4...3...2...1..."

Setelah lewat 5 detik...

"Eh? Tak ada guncangan?"  
Mikimoto juga kebingungan atas kejadian ini.  
Reine mencoba mengeceknya.  
"Terdeteksi sebuah selubung perisai yg menutupi seluruh kapal Fraxinus. Apakah ini milik salah satu dari 'mereka'?"  
"Yah, ternyata kekuatan dewa tak sekedar isapan jempol belaka. Nee, sepertinya aku harus lebih sopan dengannya. Arigatou,Venzo."  
Reine pun tersenyum karena ungkapan Kotori yg tidak biasanya dia lihat.

Sementara itu di atap...  
Venzo masih pada kuda-kudanya menahan gelombang ledakan yg cukup besar nampaknya sedikit kewalahan,karena keringat yg keluar dari tubuhnya sungguh deras.  
Dengan nafas terengah-engah, Venzo mencoba menyampaikan keadaan Izano pada semuanya.  
"Hah,hah,hah,hah... Santai juga si Izano itu ya? Ternyata kau juga sombong sekali."  
"I-Izano selamat? T-Tapi, ledakan itu..." ucap Origami tak percaya dgn apa yg dia dengar.  
Lalu, Venzo mencoba menjelaskannya pada Origami.  
"Hah,hah,hah,hah... Karena kau belum mengetahui siapa kami kan?"  
"Sebaiknya kau dan Organisasimu itu jangan pernah membuat mereka marah, karena mereka bisa melenyapkan Organisasi kalian dalam sekejap saja."  
Shido menambahkan kata-kata Venzo.  
Karena ragu, Origami mencoba mengeceknya sendiri melalui pemindai kekuatan dari Smartphonenya dan mengarahkannya pada Venzo.  
(Pip...Pip...Pip...Pip...Pii !)  
Setelah terdeteksi, di Smartphone Origami hanya tertulis : Power Limit - Unknown.  
"A-Apa? Pemindaiku tak mendeteksi apapun?! Mana mungkin?!"  
"Heh, Origami. Kau hanya perlu diam dan menonton dari sini." seru Tohka yg juga merasakannya.  
"Ya. Kita tak perlu turun tangan." tambah Kazuya.  
"Itu benar."  
Yuzuru yg juga mengerti akan situasi hanya mengucapkan sedikit kata saja.

Kembali ke langit posisi 10 ribu meter dari atas Kota Tenguu...

BLAM ! TRANG ! BOOOM !  
Ledakan dan hantaman antar benda logam pun menimbulkan suara yg memekakkan telinga di atmosfir langit kota Tenguu.  
Adu kecepatan,adu kekuatan pun belum berhenti diantara Izano dan Mira. Hanya Izano yg merasa santai tak terlalu memakai kekuatannya.  
"Hah,hah,hah,hah... Siapa kau sebenarnya?"  
Mira yg terlihat kehabisan tenaga pun bingung dgn Izano yg masih tersenyum mengambang di langit tanpa bantuan apapun.  
"Hmmmm? Apa kau mau tau?"  
Setelah mengeluarkan kata-kata yg membuat siapapun jadi penasaran karenanya, Izano menghilang dgn cepat.  
"M-Menghilang?"  
"Aku tidak menghilang kok. Hanya saja kecepatan pandanganmu tak bisa mengimbangi kecepatanku,Mira."  
Izano dengan santainya berbisik dari belakang Mira.  
Dengan sedikit gerakan, Izano menyentuh beberapa bagian tubuh Mira.  
"Imagination Creator - Angel's Touch..."  
Tangan Izano yg bersinar putih,membuat Mira terkejut. Disamping tubuhnya hanya diam,sensasi hangat memasuki tubuhnya,dan alat tempur yg dikenakannya menghilang.  
"K-Kenapa dengan tubuhku?! T-Terasa hangat dalam tubuhku. A-Aku juga tak bisa bergerak... Ahhhhhh~~"  
Lalu, Izano menjelaskan sambil membawa Mira yang tak dapat bergerak dan terlihat menikmati kehangatan tersebut dan meletakkan tubuhnya diatas pundaknya.  
"Angel's Touch (Sentuhan Malaikat) adalah kekuatan yg sebenarnya adalah bersifat penyembuh. Tapi untuk sementara, otot dan syarafmu tak bisa bereaksi karena kehangatan tersebut."  
Izano menjelaskannya sambil menatap wajah Mira.  
"J-Jangan melihatku seperti itu... Ahhhhh~~"  
"Hahahaha,pasti kehangatan Angel's Touch lah yg membuatmu seperti ini. Sejujurnya, aku bukan orang yg suka menghancurkan orang lain."  
"K-Kau..."  
Sambil terbang turun, Izano mencoba berkomunikasi dengan lawannya tersebut.

Sesampainya di atap Raizen High School, Izano menurunkan tubuh Mira perlahan-lahan.  
"Oi,Izano ! Lama sekali kau ini ! Apa yg kau lakukan ?!"  
Venzo mengomel seperti bapak-bapak karena Venzo adalah tipe pemuda malas jika disuruh menunggu.  
"Maaf, sensei ! Aku butuh berpikir untuk mengalahkan gadis ini."  
"Hah?! Kenapa tifak kau hajar saja gadis edan ini agar cepat selesai masalahnya?!" gerutu Venzo sambil menyeka keringatnya dan menghilangkan perisai yg dibuatnya.  
"Hmmmm, kau tau, sensei ?! Melukai seorang gadis dgn kasar bukanlah keputusan bagus untuk dilakukan."  
"Fufufufu... Izano-san... Rupanya kau sungguh membuatku penasaran ya? Aku jadi ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat." tambah Kurumi yg melangkah pelan menuju Izano dan mengelus pipinya, hingga membuat muka Izano memerah.  
"K-Kurumi ! G-Geli tau !"  
Izano mengelak sambil memalingkan mukanya dari mata Kurumi, membuat Venzo tertawa.  
Lalu,Kurumi menghilang seperti biasa.  
"Hemh, ternyata masih suka menghilang tiba-tiba ya gadismu itu?"  
"A-Apa maksudmu, sensei?"  
"Mumpung ada lampu hijau dari Kurumi,cepat kau sikat saja,sebelum dia berubah pikiran."  
"Hah? Sensei kira aku seperti sikat gigi?!"  
Percakapan antar murid dan senseinya itu, membuat yg lain hanya tersenyum.  
"Heh, kau rupanya banyak belajar juga ya? Ckckck, benar-benar harus sabar menghadapi murid sepertimu yang hanya menggunakan kekerasan disaat terdesak."  
Venzo mengatakan itu dengan senyum sambil mengalungkan lengannya dileher Izano.  
"Sekarang, bantu aku pulang. Aku lelah sekali."  
"K-Kenapa, sensei?"  
"Dua perisai pelindung dalam satu waktu cukup membuatku berkeringat, tau?!"  
"Yah,kalau itu yg sensei mau, baiklah."  
Karena tak menyadari Mira dapat bergerak lagi, Mira menodongkan sebuah pistol saat Venzo dan Izano sedang berjalan menuju pintu dan ditunggu teman-temannya.  
"Jangan bergerak !"  
Seketika Venzo dan Izano berhenti.  
"Hmmmm?"  
"Jangan meremehkanku ! Aku akan menembakmu !" gertak Mira yg sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya mendekatkan ujung pistolnya ke kepala Venzo.  
"Haruskah aku yg bereskan ini, Izano?"  
Venzo bertanya sambil tersenyum pada muridnya.  
"Silahkan, sensei. Tapi ingat ! Jangan melukainya."  
"Baiklah. Lagipula aku juga ingin menghabiskan staminaku agar bisa istirahat nanti."

Karena semakin bosan mendengar celotehan kedua pemuda tersebut, Mira menarik pelatuknya sebanyak yg dia bisa.  
Lalu, kedua mata Venzo mulai bersinar,dan...  
"Imagination Creator - Slow Motion !"  
Saat itu juga,semua yg ada disekitar Venzo bergerak pelan kecuali dia dan Izano,memudahkan Venzo dan Izano untuk bergerak menahan puluhan peluru yg melesat kearahnya.  
"Pulanglah ke markasmu... Imagination Creator - Location Finder - DEM !"  
"Imagination Creator - Finder Teleportation !"  
Mira pun menghilang dalam sekejap,begitu pula dengan sema kekuatan yg dikeluarkan Venzo lenyap tanpa bekas.  
"Ugh..."  
Venzo terjatuh lemas karena staminanya terkuras habis.  
"Sensei !"  
Miku pun langsung berlari dan menangkap tubuhnya.  
"M-Miku..."  
Setelah Venzo memanggil nama seseorang yg memeluknya tersebut, Venzo mulai hilang kesadaran dan terlelap dalam pelukan Miku.  
"Venzo-san... Arigatou... Istirahatlah..."  
Izano yg melihat adegan mesra tersebut, hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengingatkan semua yg ada disana.  
"Karena hari sudah sore, mari kita pulang. Semuanya berkumpul disini."  
Setelah semuanya berkumpul, Izano pun meletakkan tangannya di lantai atap sekolah tersebut.  
Seketika, area disekitarnya bersinar dan membentuk lingkaran.  
"Imagination Creator - Teleportation !"  
Dalam sekejap, mereka menghilang ditelan cahaya. Sekolah itupun terasa sunyi,kecuali Origami yg berjalan pulang sendiri masih berpikir tentang kejadian yg baru saja dilihatnya.

Sesampainya di Rumah Spirit...  
Semua langsung menuju kamarnya masing-masing kecuali Miku yg masih memeluk tubuh Venzo yg kelelahan lalu membawanya ke kamarnya.  
Setelah Miku menyandarkan Venzo di tempat tidurnya, Miku kemudian pergi mandi.  
Namun,sebelum pergi,tangan Venzo menahan lengan Miku sambil berbicara dalam tidurnya.  
"Mikuuuu... Jangan pergi..."  
Karena Venzo menarik tangan Miku, alhasil Miku terjatuh dipelukan Venzo.  
BRUKKK !  
CHU...  
Dan secara tak sengaja,bibir Miku menyentuh bibir Venzo, membuat Miku berdiri secara refleks dengan muka yg sangat merah.  
"M-Maafkan aku, Venzo-san !"  
"Mmmm, temani aku disini, Miku..."  
Miku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Venzo yg sedang tidur.  
"Iya iya, dasar dewa manja..."  
Perlahan Miku memeluk Venzo penuh kehangatan dan kelembutan,membuat Venzo tersenyum manis dalam tidurnya.

~To Be Continued~ ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

**Episode Sebelumnya...**

_Sesampainya di Rumah Spirit..._  
_Semua langsung menuju kamarnya masing-masing kecuali Miku yg masih memeluk tubuh Venzo yg kelelahan lalu membawanya ke kamarnya._  
_Setelah Miku menyandarkan Venzo di tempat tidurnya, Miku kemudian pergi mandi._  
_Namun,sebelum pergi,tangan Venzo menahan lengan Miku sambil berbicara dalam tidurnya._  
_"Mikuuuu... Jangan pergi..."_  
_Karena Venzo menarik tangan Miku, alhasil Miku terjatuh dipelukan Venzo._  
_BRUKKK !_  
_Dan secara tak sengaja,bibir Miku menyentuh bibir Venzo, membuat Miku berdiri secara refleks dengan muka yg sangat merah._  
_"M-Maafkan aku, Venzo-san !"_  
_"Mmmm, temani aku disini, Miku..."_  
_Miku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Venzo yg sedang tidur._  
_"Iya iya, dasar dewa manja..."_

Malam harinya...

"Hoaaaaaaahem..."  
Venzo yg terbangun masih mengucek-ngucek matanya dan menggeliat.  
Namun,tak sengaja dia menyentuh sesuatu yg empuk dan kenyal disebelahnya.  
"Eh,apa ini?"  
Karena gelap,Venzo tak bisa melihat dengan jelas.  
Namun,dirasakan dari bentuknya,sepertinya itu adalah sesuatu yg tidak asing baginya.  
"E-E-E-E...What the...?"  
Saat dia mencoba memastikan apa yg disentuhnya,sebuah suara disampingnya keluar.  
"Mmmmm, Venzo-san... Kamu nakal sekali..."  
Karena tak ingin hal yg aneh-aneh terjadi, Venzo mengeluarkan objek dari tangannya dan melemparkannya keatas.  
"Imagination Creator - Mini Fireworks..."  
Perlahan Venzo mengucapkannya dan muncullah kembang api mirip dgn festival tapi dgn ukuran lebih kecil.  
Saat semua terlihat jelas,barulah Venzo sadar dgn apa yg dipegangnya tadi,  
Karena Mini Fireworks yg dikeluarkan menimbulkan cahaya yg terang, Miku pun ikut terbangun dan menyadari jika tubuhnya sedang disentuh oleh Venzo.  
"M-M-Miku...I-I-Ini tak seperti yg kau..."  
"V-V-Venzo-san no ecchiiiiii !"  
Miku pun meninju wajah Venzo secara refleks,membuat Venzo terjatuh dari tempat tidur.  
DZIGH ! BRUKKK !  
"Aduuuuuh !"  
Venzo menggosok2 punggungnya yg terhempas di lantai.  
"M-Maaf, Venzo-san... Apa kau baik-baik saja?"  
"Tak terlalu baik... Kenapa bangun tidur, aku harus mendapat pukulan telak di wajahku?"  
"H-Habisnya... Kenapa kau meraba dadaku, Venzo-san?!"  
"Salah kamu juga, kenapa mematikan lampu?! Aku kan jadi tak bisa melihat,jadi harus meraba-raba dulu."  
Wajah Miku pun masih memerah kalau mengingat kejadian yg baru saja menimpanya tadi.  
Venzo hanya bisa duduk bersila sambil mengelus-ngelus pipinya yg baru saja mendapat jackpot dari Miku.  
"Ya sudah. Aku tidur di ruang tamu sajalah..."  
Akhirnya Venzo pun beranjak dari kamar Miku menuju sofa ruang tamu dgn membawa selimut dan bantal.

Sementara itu,di Pusat Markas Organisasi DEM...  
"Hmmm, itukah salah satu dari dua pemuda asing pembela Ratatoskr?"  
Sang Pimpinan DEM bertanya pada Mira sambil melihat apa yg terjadi di rumah spirit dari mata-mata kecilnya.  
"Itu benar,Komandan !"  
"Lantas kekuatan apa yg mereka miliki?"  
"Menurut saya,kekuatan mereka tak bisa ditebak dan dapat berganti elemen. Tubuh mereka pun kebal terhadap senjata tercanggih sekalipun."  
"Emmm,siapa yg tidur dengannya tadi?"  
"Menurut informasi yg saya dapat, dia adalah Izayoi Miku. Salah satu spirit yg juga didapat oleh Ratatoskr."  
"Sepertinya gadis tersebut dapat kita jadikan umpan."  
Ucapan Sang Pimpinan pemilik nama lengkap Issac Ray Peram Wescott tersebut, membuat Mira, sekretaris Wescott sendiri pun terkejut.  
"Umpan apa, Komandan?"  
"Aku melihat ada tanda-tanda cinta diantara mereka. Sepertinya itu bisa dijadikan alasan untuk menculik gadis tersebut dan menyanderanya untuk membuat salah satu pemuda tersebut menyerahkan diri pada DEM."  
Setelah berfikir dua kali, akhirnya Mira mengangguk dengan senyum jahat.  
"Baiklah, Komandan. Jika itu yg anda inginkan, saya akan menculiknya sekarang. Saya permisi."  
Mira pun pergi dari ruang Wescott.  
Sementara itu,Wescott dgn penuh senyum memutar-mutar gelasnya lalu meminum isinya yg berupa minuman koktail kelas elit.  
"Hmmmm,sepertinya akan sangat menarik."

Saat Venzo telah terlelap,mimpinya terasa putih.  
"Tempat apa ini?"  
Venzo berbicara pada dirinya sendiri,lalu muncullah gambaran seorang gadis didepannya sedang tersenyum.  
"M-Miku?"  
"Selamat tinggal, Venzo-san..."  
Miku hanya mengucapkan beberapa kata tersebut sambil menitikkan air matanya, membuat Venzo kebingungan.  
"Kenapa ,Miku? Apa yg terjadi? Apa aku tak jujur padamu tentang perasaanku?"  
"Venzo-san... Aishiteru..."  
Miku berbalik setelah membalas pertanyaan Venzo, lalu perlahan bayangan Miku tersebut mulai pudar.  
"M-Miku...Jangan tinggalkan aku ! Miku ! Mikuuuuuuuu !"  
"Mikuuuuu !"  
Venzo pun terbangun dan melihat Izano,Shido,Tohka,dan para Spirit kebingungan disekelilingnya.  
"Kau mimpi buruk, Sensei?"  
Venzo yg ditanya Izano hanya membenarkan tubuhnya sambil memeluk lututnya dan memasang kesedihan diwajahnya ketika teringat mimpinya barusan.  
"Aku bermimpi Miku meninggalkanku..."  
"Saatnya kau mengatakan perasaanmu padanya, Venzo !" kata Shido sambil menepuk bahu Venzo pelan.  
"Ya, aku percaya padamu kau bisa menjaga Miku, Venzo !"  
Tohka pun ikut menyemangati Venzo.  
"Walaupun bukan aku yg kau sukai... Tapi... Ganbatte ne, Venzo-san..."  
Yoshino pun mengatakan hal yg sama seperti Tohka.  
Kaguya dan Yuzuru mengangguk penuh senyum.  
"Kau lihat sendiri kan, sensei? Semuanya memperhatikanmu. Apa kau masih tak bisa membuang wajah penuh kesedihan itu? Kami tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini, tau?"  
Izano ikut menepuk bahu Venzo sambil tersenyum pelan, membuat Venzo sadar apa yg harus dia lakukan.  
"K-Kalian? Baiklah... Aku akan menyiapkan diriku untuk mengatakan perasaanku !"  
"Oiya,ada yg masih kurang, sensei ! Tunjukkan wajah cool itu lagi untuk membalas semangat pemberian dari Yoshino dan Yamai bersaudara juga !"  
Sambil membenahi rambutnya yg sedikit acak-acakan, Venzo menyibakkan rambutnya keatas dan berpose seperti selebriti sambil tersenyum.  
"Jika ini yg kalian mau... Arigatou, Yoshino... Arigatou, Kaguya... Arigatou, Yuzuru..."  
"AH,KAWAIIII !"  
Muka Yoshino,Kaguya,dan Yuzuru langsung memerah padam karena ulah Venzo.  
"Hahahaha, Sensei tetaplah Sensei. Walaupun ditempa kesedihan seperti apapun, dia akan kembali lagi ke mode kerennya."  
Izano yg kagum pada senseinya hanya bisa tertawa sambil mengatakan hal tersebut.  
"Oiya, Miku dimana ya?" tanya Tohka yg tak melihat Miku.  
Lalu, Venzo teringat akan mimpi buruknya tadi langsung berlari menuju kamar Miku.  
"Tunggu, Venzo !"  
"Tunggu, Sensei !"  
Shido dan Izano yg terkejut langsung berlari mengikuti Venzo,disusul juga oleh Tohka,Yoshino,dan Yamai Bersaudara.

Saat sampai didepan pitnu kamar Miku...  
"Miku, apa kau di dalam?" ucap Venzo sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Miku, namun tak ada jawaban.  
"Buka pintunya, sensei !"  
Saat Venzo mencoba memutar knop,pintu tidak terbuka sedikitpun.  
"Sial ! Dikunci dari dalam !"  
"Tapi kenapa Miku tidak mendengar teriakan Sensei? Jangan-jangan..."  
Akhirnya, karena tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, dengan terpaksa Venzo menggebrak pintu kamar penyanyi populer tersebut.  
BRAKKKKK !  
Dan,saat pintu terbuka,jendela sudah terbuka,dan tempat tidur Miku terlihat acak-acakan.  
Diatasnya ada selembar surat kecil.  
Izano yg melihatnya memberikan pendapat langsung.  
"Sepertinya Miku telah diculik oleh seseorang. Ada pesan yg memang sengaja ditinggalkan oleh penculik tersebut."  
Venzo pun mengambil dan membaca isi surat tersebut yg berisi :  
~Jika kau ingin kekasihmu tidak terluka,kau harus menjemputnya esok hari dan menyerahkan dirimu pada kami. Jika tidak, kau tidak akan bisa melihat senyumnya lagi. *TTD Ellen Mira Meixaz.~  
Venzo yg selesai membaca hal tersebut,terdiam dalam kemarahannya yg harus ditahan agar tidak melukai siapapun.  
"Kejam sekali..." ucap Yoshino yg ketakutan.  
"Cih, cara seorang pengecut untuk menang !"  
Kaguya yg mengeluarkan ucapan pelan penuh kebencian dan mengganti mimik wajahnya menjadi serius direspon oleh saudaranya.  
"Benar. Cara yg sungguh licik !"  
"Kenapa harus Miku...?"  
Aura Venzo yg mulai memerah dirasa Izano meningkat drastis,memperlihatkan pada Izano sebuah aura kemarahan yg terlalu besar hingga menciptakan naluri membunuh yg kuat dan berbahaya.  
Karena takut Izano tak bisa mengatasi kemarahan Senseinya yg melebihi jauh kekuatannya, Izano kemudian berpendapat tentang idenya.  
"Kita perlu melawan dengan strategi untuk mengalahkan kelicikan mereka, Sensei. Jadi, tenangkanlah dirimu dulu."  
Mendengar pendapat Izano, Shido dan yg lain mengangguk setuju.  
Venzo yg melihat hal tersebut, menurunkan aura kemarahannya.  
"Baiklah, kita akan mengatur sebuah strategi untuk menyelamatkan Miku dan menghancurkan DEM tanpa sisa sedikitpun !" ucap Venzo dingin, namun aura emosinya masih sedikit diatas stabil.

-To Be Continued- ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

**Episode Sebelumnya...**

_Saat sampai didepan pintu kamar Miku..._  
_"Miku, apa kau di dalam?" ucap Venzo sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Miku, namun tak ada jawaban._  
_"Buka pintunya, sensei !"_  
_Saat Venzo mencoba memutar knop,pintu tidak terbuka sedikitpun._  
_"Sial ! Dikunci dari dalam !"_  
_"Tapi kenapa Miku tidak mendengar teriakan Sensei? Jangan-jangan..."_  
_Akhirnya, karena tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, dengan terpaksa Venzo menggebrak pintu kamar penyanyi populer tersebut._  
_BRAKKKKK !_  
_Dan,saat pintu terbuka,jendela sudah terbuka,dan tempat tidur Miku terlihat acak-acakan._  
_Diatasnya ada selembar surat kecil._  
_Izano yg melihatnya memberikan pendapat langsung._  
_"Sepertinya Miku telah diculik oleh seseorang. Ada pesan yg memang sengaja ditinggalkan oleh penculik tersebut."_  
_Venzo pun mengambil dan membaca isi surat tersebut yg berisi :_  
_~Jika kau ingin kekasihmu tidak terluka,kau harus menjemputnya esok hari dan menyerahkan dirimu pada kami. Jika tidak, kau tidak akan bisa melihat senyumnya lagi. *TTD Ellen Mira Meixaz.~_  
_Venzo yg selesai membaca hal tersebut,terdiam dalam kemarahannya yg harus ditahan agar tidak melukai siapapun._  
_"Kejam sekali..." ucap Yoshino yg ketakutan._  
_"Cih, cara seorang pengecut untuk menang !"_  
_Kaguya yg mengeluarkan ucapan pelan penuh kebencian dan mengganti mimik wajahnya menjadi serius direspon oleh saudaranya._  
_"Benar. Cara yg sungguh licik !"_  
_"Kenapa harus Miku...?"_  
_Aura Venzo yg mulai memerah dirasa Izano meningkat drastis,memperlihatkan pada Izano sebuah aura kemarahan yg terlalu besar hingga menciptakan naluri membunuh yg kuat dan berbahaya._  
_Karena takut Izano tak bisa mengatasi kemarahan Senseinya yg melebihi jauh kekuatannya, Izano kemudian berpendapat tentang idenya._  
_"Kita perlu melawan dengan strategi untuk mengalahkan kelicikan mereka, Sensei. Jadi, tenangkanlah dirimu dulu."_  
_Mendengar pendapat Izano, Shido dan yg lain mengangguk setuju._  
_Venzo yg melihat hal tersebut, menurunkan aura kemarahannya._  
_"Baiklah, kita akan mengatur sebuah strategi untuk menyelamatkan Miku dan menghancurkan DEM tanpa sisa sedikitpun !" ucap Venzo dingin, namun aura emosinya masih sedikit diatas stabil._

Setelah merancang rencana penyelamatan Miku dan pemusnahan DEM yg memakan waktu berjam-jam lamanya, akhirnya semuanya tertidur. Kecuali Venzo yg harus berangkat menuju Markas DEM untuk menyelesaikan perundingannya.  
Venzo yg masih membuka matanya karena menghabiskan beberapa gelas kopi (kebiasaan author kalau nglembur) kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.  
Namun,saat dia akan pergi, Izano yg ikut tertidur akhirnya terbangun sebentar dan berkata pada Venzo.  
"Ummm, sensei. Apa kau akan berangkat? Kau belum istirahat setelah kemarin kan?"  
"Ah,tak apa. Lagipula, aku sudah menghabiskan beberapa gelas kopi tadi. Jadi, tak masalah selagi aku tidak mengantuk."  
"Kalau begitu baiklah. Buktikan pada Miku kalau kau memang mencintainya, Sensei. Aku sebagai murid percaya padamu."  
"Hmmm, aku pergi dulu. Tidurlah selagi aku menyelesaikan masalah ini."  
Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Venzo pun pergi meninggalkan Rumah Spirit dan berangkat menuju Ratatoskr untuk bertemu dengan Kotori.

Sesampainya di Ratatoskr, Venzo bertanya pada Reine.  
"Reine-san, apa Kotori-chan masih tidur?"  
Reine yg menyelesaikan laporan tertulisnya tentang pergerakan DEM menjawabnya.  
"Sepertinya dia kelelahan setelah menulis laporan tentang insiden pertarungan kemarin dan penculikan Miku."  
"Jadi, dia sudah mengetahuinya ya?"  
Mendengar respon tersebut, Reine langsung menjelaskan apa yg terjadi di Ratatoskr kemarin.

**Sebelumnya...**

_PING...PING...PING..._  
_Tiba-tiba alat pemindai kehadiran Spirit berbunyi._  
_"Alat pemindai kehadiran Spirit berbunyi? Apa yg terjadi, Reine?"_  
_Kotori yg terkejut langsung bertanya pada Reine._  
_Reine yg melihat resisten pemindai kehadiran Spirit yg dipasang di Rumah Spirit langsung melaporkan keadaan pada Komandannya._  
_"Sepertinya Miku menghilang, Komandan. Reisiten Miku tiba-tiba saja lenyap."_  
_"Tapi,kenapa?"_  
_Kemudian, alat komunikasi Kotori berbunyi,sepertinya Shido yg menghubunginya._  
_"Kotori, apa kau masih bangun?"_  
_"Ada apa, Shido?"_  
_"Miku telah diculik oleh Wizard terkuat DEM,Ellen Mira Meixaz."_  
_"Cih ! Cewek berwajah licik itu ya?! Lalu, apa yg akan kalian lakukan sekarang?"_  
_"Saat ini kami sedang menyusun rencana untuk mendapatkan Miku kembali dan menyerang DEM."_  
_"Hmmm, baiklah. Aku serahkan semuanya pada kalian. Kami akan membuat laporan tentang penyerangan ini dan selanjutnya akan kami serahkan ada pemerintah Tenguu."_  
_"Ah, terimakasih, Kotori. Oiya, Venzo ingin kau juga menjadi adiknya."_  
_"Hah? Apa?"_  
_"Yah, setidaknya itu yg dia katakan padaku saat dia mencoba menahan keseimbangan perisai yg dia ciptakan untuk melindungi sekolah dan Fraxinus."_  
_"Yeeeeey ! Aku punya satu Onii-chan lagi yg tampan...!"_  
_Kotori yg berubah mode seketika langsung kegirangan._  
_"Kau berubah mode lagi, Kotori?"_  
_"Yup, aku senang punya onii-chan tampan seperti onii-chan dan Venzo Onii-chan...! Unyuuuu... :3 (Lupakan bagian gaje ini)_  
_"Hmmm, permintaan yg mungkin tak sebanding dgn apa yg dia coba lakukan untuk kita. Aku mengerti, Shido."  
Kotori pun mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Shido.  
_

Mendengar penjelasan dari Reine tersebut, Venzo mengangguk mengerti.  
"Biarkan aku masuk ke kamarnya sebentar. Aku hanya ingin duduk disampingnya."  
Setelah Venzo meminta hal tersebut, Reine membukakan pintu otomatis yg memiliki kode tersebut.  
"Aku akan menunggu di luar."  
"Terimakasih, Reine-san."  
Sambil tersenyum membalas ucapan Venzo, Reine pun berbalik dan kembali ke Ruang Komando Fraxinus.

Venzo yg sekarang ada di kamar Kotori pun perlahan berjalan menuju tempat tidur tempat Kotori mengistirahatkan fisiknya.  
"Zzzzzzzzz...Mmmmm..."  
Suara yg keluar dari bibir Kotori hanya membuat Venzo tersenyum dan duduk disebelahnya.  
Dengan lembut, Venzo mengelus rambut merah Komandan Fraxinus tersebut sambil berkata pelan.  
"Ternyata kau memang adik yg lucu ya, Kotori? Baru kali ini aku memiliki adik sepertimu."  
Entah dapat merasakan belaian Venzo dan sesuatu yg diucapkan Venzo, Kotori pun terlihat tersenyum dalam tidurnya.  
Venzo yg mengubah pandangannya ke langit-langit kamar meneruskan kalimatnya lagi.  
"Mungkin Shido harus bahagia memiliki adik sepertimu, Kotori. Yg ingin kakaknya selalu tersenyum."  
Setelah melihat jam di smartphone-nya, Venzo bergegas berdiri dari tempat duduknya.  
"Hmmm, sudah saatnya. Maaf ya, Kotori? Aku harus pergi dulu."  
Saat Venzo mulai melangkah pergi dari kamar Kotori, terdengar suara Kotori yg mengigau.  
"Mmmmmmm... Venzo onii-chaaaannnn... Tetaplah disini dengan Shido onii-chan...  
Venzo yg mendengar kata-kata Kotori pun tersenyum.

Ahkirnya dengan menggunakan teleportasi dan mendapat koordinat DEM dari Murasame Reine, Venzo sampai di markas DEM dalam sekejap.  
Tempat yg mirip sekali dengan interior Fraxinus tersebut terlihat banyak mesin dan program yg rumit,walaupun dia ada didalam lorong.  
Mencoba memeriksa keadaan, Venzo mengeluarkan kemampuannya.  
"Imagination Creator - X-Ray Visual !"  
Mata Venzo bersinar dan pandangannya memperlihatkan semua yg ada dalam ruangan yg tertutup dinding.  
Saat dia menatap diujung lorong, terlihat Miku yg duduk terikat menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh pemandangan yg menyedihkan bagi sang dewa yg menaruh perasaan pada Miku.  
"Ah, itu dia !"  
Venzo bergegas berlari menuju ujung lorong dan berteriak.  
"Mikuuuu ! Aku datang menyelamatkanmu ! Imagination Creator - Devil's Fist !"  
DUARRRR !  
Pintu besi yg dipukul oleh Venzo lenyap tanpa bekas.  
Miku yg mendengar suara keras tersebut mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan,dan yg Miku lihat adalah Venzo yg datang padanya.  
"V-Venzo-san..."  
Miku yg melihat Venzo sudah ada didepannya meneteskan air mata.  
"Miku, kau baik-baik saja kan? Apa kau terluka?"  
"A-Aku baik-baik saja, Venzo-san. Arigatou... Hiks...Hiks..."  
Venzo yg tidak ingin melihat gadis didepannya menangis perlahan membelai pipi Miku dan menghapus air matanya seraya berkata.  
"Hei, kau tidak boleh menangis. Selama aku disampingmu, aku akan menghajar siapapun yg membuatmu menangis, meskipun itu hanya sekedar mengejekmu atau melukai hatimu."  
"V-Venzo-san..."  
Plok ! Plok ! Plok !  
Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari luar ruangan tersebut dan muncul dua orang yg sudah diketahui Venzo.  
"Nice ! Pertemuan yg sungguh dramatis !"  
Wescott memberi salam dgn senyum liciknya datang dengan Mira dibelakangnya, membuat Venzo benar2 muak melihat wajah mereka didepannya.  
"Cih ! Rupanya orang2 licik sudah datang ! Bahkan aku tidak bernafsu meludahi wajah kalian !"  
"Hey, hey ! Calm down... Kami hanya ingin menyambut manusia super dari dunia asing. Apa kau ini tidak bisa sopan sedikit dengan tuan rumah?"  
Wescott dengan santai membalik kata2 Venzo, membuat Venzo tak bisa bersabar lagi.  
"Sopan katamu?! Apa aku perlu sopan pada ular berkepala dua seperti kalian,hah ?! Sepertinya kepalan tanganku sudah mulai meminta izin padaku untuk meremas mulut sampahmu itu sekarang."  
Saat Venzo bersiap untuk melakukan serangan, tiba2 Wescott mengeluarkan sebuah alat remote ditangannya.  
"Eits ! Tak perlu tergesa-gesa..."  
Saat Wescott menekan 1 tombol remote yg tak jelas tersebut, sebuah benda tajam keluar dari bawah kursi besi yg diduduki Miku.  
"Kyaaaaaaa !"  
"Miku !"  
Venzo pun diam ditempat. Sepertinya dia mengetahui siasat Wescott dgn menjebaknya saat menyelamatkan Miku.  
"Hahahaha ! Sedikit lagi kau bergerak, Pisau tersebut akan menembus tubuh pacarmu dari bawah. Apa kau mau melihatnya mati?"  
Karena tak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada Miku, akhirnya Venzo pun duduk bersila di tempat.  
"Apa yg kau inginkan dariku, kadal tengik?!"  
Wescott yg mendengar pertanyaan Venzo tersebut tertawa seketika.  
"Hahahaha... Lucu sekali kau menjulukiku seperti itu... Baiklah, jika kau menyerahkan dirimu, maka pacarmu akan kulepaskan."  
"Lalu, akan kau apakan tubuhku ini?"  
"Hmmm, mungkin aku akan menelitinya untuk mencari kekuatanmu. Bagaimana? Aku mengijinkanmu memikirkannya sebentar." tawar Wescott pada Venzo yg masih duduk ditempatnya.  
Venzo berpikir keras dengan hal licik tersebut.  
Semenit dua menit berlalu, dan akhirnya Venzo berbicara kembali dengan santai sambil menggaruk kepalanya pertanda malas.  
"Baiklah, aku menyerah. Biarkan Miku pergi."  
Tiba2, Miku berseru padanya.  
"V-Venzo-san ! Jangan ! Jangan serahkan dirimu padanya !"  
Kemudian, Venzo berbicara lagi.  
"Tapi, sebelum pertukaran sandera, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu pada Miku."  
"Memang apa yg ingin kau lakukan? Bercinta dengannya disini?"  
"Bercinta matamu keluar ! Aku hanya ingin memberikan sebuah ciuman padanya saja, direktur terkutuk !"  
"Wah,wah,wah. Aku minta maaf. Aku kira kau ingin menikmati tubuhnya sebelum kau bergabung dengan kami... Baiklah... Aku turuti keninginanmu... Cium dia..."  
Seketika wajah Miku memerah padam saat mengetahui Venzo akan menciumnya.  
Kemudian, Venzo berdiri dan mengambil langkah perlahan menuju tempat Miku terikat di tempat duduknya.  
Miku terlihat menahan malu sambil bergumam.  
'Apa yg akan kau rencanakan, Venzo-san?'  
Venzo pun berhenti tepat didepannya, dan bergumam dalam hati.  
'Imagination Creator - Romantic Transfer Power."  
Lalu, Venzo memegang kedua bahu Miku. Miku pun merespon Venzo dengan mencoba memandang wajah Venzo dengan pandangan penuh perasaan.  
'Venzo-san... Apa kau benar2 akan melakukannya?'  
Venzo yg melihat respon Miku merasa tenang melakukannya.  
Perlahan, Venzo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Miku, hingga semakin dekat sampai deru nafas mereka pun begitu terasa satu sama lain.  
Dan... CHU...  
Bibir mereka pun saling bertautan satu sama lain.  
Hanya berselang beberapa menit, ciuman itu berakhir.  
Setelah mencium Miku, Venzo pun menyampaikan sesuatu.  
"Aku hanya sebentar, Miku-chan. Aku akan kembali. Tunggu aku di rumah Spirit."  
Terasa seperti seorang suami yg pamit pada istrinya, Miku menjawabnya dengan gugup dan hampir tak percaya saat mendengar Venzo memanggilnya Miku-chan.  
"A-Apa? Kau memanggilku Miku-chan? A-Apa kau serius?"  
"Apa wajahku terlihat berbohong didepanmu?"  
Merasa jawaban Venzo tak salah lagi, Miku hanya bisa mengangguk sambil tersenyum.  
"Ya. Aku akan menunggumu pulang, Venzo-kun."  
"Arigatou sudah mau menungguku."  
Setelah mereka berbicara layaknya pasangan, Venzo pun berbalik dan memasang wajah serius.  
"Oi ! Lepaskan Miku sekarang dan kembalikan dia ke Rumah Spirit !"  
"Oh? Sudah selesai? Okay,okay... Akan kulakukan..."  
Wescott mulai menekan beberapa tombol remotenya dan Miku pun terbebas.  
Setelah Miku terbebas, Wescott pun meminta tolong pada Venzo.  
"Hmmm, pergilah ke ruang teleportasi di ruang lab, bilang saja aku yg menyuruhmu."  
Mendengar perintah tersebut, Miku langsung pergi meninggalkan Venzo dengan kepercayaan penuh bahwa Venzo akan baik2 saja.  
Beberapa menit setelah kepergian Miku, Wescott langsung memerintahkan Mira untuk mengamankan Venzo.  
"Mira, amankan orang ini..."  
Dengan tegas, Venzo menolak.  
"Tak perlu... Aku tak akan bertarung, karena aku menyerah..."  
"Hohoho, gagasan yg pintar sekali... Mari ikut kami ke ruang eksperimen sekarang..."

Sesampainya Miku yg melakukan teleport dari Markas DEM...  
Terlihat dia muncul di dekat pintu ruang tamu dengan suasana tegang dari Izano, Shido, Tohka, dan Spirit yg lain.  
Izano yg merasakan ada seseorang yg datang langsung mengarahkan pandangannya dan dia melihat Miku berdiri di dekat pintu ruang tamu.  
"Miku-san?"  
Shido dan yg lain pun mendengar ucapan Izano langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah Miku.  
"Mikuuuuuu...!"  
Tohka dan Spirit yg lain langsung berlari menghampiri Miku dan memeluknya.  
"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Miku?"  
"Apa kau terluka, Miku-san?"  
"Pertanyaan. Apa yg mereka lakukan, Miku?"  
"Apa mereka membuatmu lecet?"  
Para Spirit yg ceriwis tersebut, membuat Miku tersenyum dan menjawab.  
"Aku baik2 saja. Tapi, Venzo-san menyerahkan dirinya pada DEM..."  
Miku memasang wajah sedih, Izano pun menjelaskan sesuatu dengan santai.  
"Tak perlu sedih, Miku-san. Sebenarnya yg pergi ke Markas DEM hanyalah tiruan sensei. Yg asli..."  
Saat Izano akan meneruskan kata2nya, Venzo turun dari lantai 2 dengan santai.  
"Nee... Miku-chan sudah kembali ya?"  
Miku yg mengetahui hal tersebut terkejut bukan main. Karena yg dia ketahui, Venzo telah menyerahkan dirinya pada DEM.  
"V-Venzo-kun... Kamu..."  
"Gomen ne, Miku-chan... Sebenarnya itu hanya tiruanku saja yg membawa kekuatanku. Tapi,mau tak mau aku harus memberinya kekuatan agar DEM tak curiga pada tiruanku." Venzo mengatakannya sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum.  
Miku pun menangis sambil berlari memeluk Venzo.  
"Venzo-kun... Kamu jahat... kamu jahat... hiks... hiks..."  
Miku memukul2 dada bidang Venzo,membuat Venzo tersenyum bahagia.  
"Gomen ne, Miku-chan. Apa kau khawatir padaku?"  
"A-Aku takut kalau sampai kau berada ditangan DEM karena menyelamatkanku..."  
"Hmmm, aku cemburu dengan tiruanku yg mengambil kesempatan untuk menciummu."  
"K-Kenapa kau bisa tau, Venzo-kun?"  
"Karena aku yg menyuruhnya untuk memindahkan kekuatannya padamu sebelum dia diambil DEM."  
"J-Jadi..."  
"Aku akan mengambil kembali kekuatan dari tiruanku tadi. Apa kau siap, Miku-chan?"  
Pernyataan Venzo membuat wajah Miku memerah jika mengingat cara tiruan Venzo memindahkan kekuatan padanya.  
Dengan gaya elegannya, Venzo mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Miku.  
"V-Venzo-kun... Apa tidak memalukan... berciuman didepan mereka?"  
"Ayolah, Miku-chan..."

-To Be Continued- ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

**Episode Sebelumnya...**

_Sesampainya Miku yg melakukan teleport dari Markas DEM..._  
_Terlihat dia muncul di dekat pintu ruang tamu dengan suasana tegang dari Izano, Shido, Tohka, dan Spirit yg lain._  
_Izano yg merasakan ada seseorang yg datang langsung mengarahkan pandangannya dan dia melihat Miku berdiri di dekat pintu ruang tamu._  
_"Miku-san?"_  
_Shido dan yg lain pun mendengar ucapan Izano langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah Miku._  
_"Mikuuuuuu...!"_  
_Tohka dan Spirit yg lain langsung berlari menghampiri Miku dan memeluknya._  
_"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Miku?"_  
_"Apa kau terluka, Miku-san?"_  
_"Pertanyaan. Apa yg mereka lakukan, Miku?"_  
_"Apa mereka membuatmu lecet?"_  
_Para Spirit yg ceriwis tersebut, membuat Miku tersenyum dan menjawab._  
_"Aku baik2 saja. Tapi, Venzo-san menyerahkan dirinya pada DEM..."_  
_Miku memasang wajah sedih, Izano pun menjelaskan sesuatu dengan santai._  
_"Tak perlu sedih, Miku-san. Sebenarnya yg pergi ke Markas DEM hanyalah tiruan sensei. Yg asli..."_  
_Saat Izano akan meneruskan kata2nya, Venzo turun dari lantai 2 dengan santai._  
_"Nee... Miku-chan sudah kembali ya?"_  
_Miku yg mengetahui hal tersebut terkejut bukan main. Karena yg dia ketahui, Venzo telah menyerahkan dirinya pada DEM._  
_"V-Venzo-kun... Kamu..."_  
_"Gomen ne, Miku-chan... Sebenarnya itu hanya tiruanku saja yg membawa kekuatanku. Tapi,mau tak mau aku harus memberinya kekuatan agar DEM tak curiga pada tiruanku." Venzo mengatakannya sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum._  
_Miku pun menangis sambil berlari memeluk Venzo._  
_"Venzo-kun... Kamu jahat... kamu jahat... hiks... hiks..."_  
_Miku memukul2 dada bidang Venzo,membuat Venzo tersenyum bahagia._  
_"Gomen ne, Miku-chan. Apa kau khawatir padaku?"_  
_"A-Aku takut kalau sampai kau berada ditangan DEM karena menyelamatkanku..."_  
_"Hmmm, aku cemburu dengan tiruanku yg mengambil kesempatan untuk menciummu."_  
_"K-Kenapa kau bisa tau, Venzo-kun?"_  
_"Karena aku yg menyuruhnya untuk memindahkan kekuatannya padamu sebelum dia diambil DEM."_  
_"J-Jadi..."_  
_"Aku akan mengambil kembali kekuatan dari tiruanku tadi. Apa kau siap, Miku-chan?"_  
_Pernyataan Venzo membuat wajah Miku memerah jika mengingat cara tiruan Venzo memindahkan kekuatan padanya._  
_Dengan gaya elegannya, Venzo mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Miku._  
_"V-Venzo-kun... Apa tidak memalukan... berciuman didepan mereka?"_  
_"Ayolah, Miku-chan..."_

CHU...!

Ciuman yg hangat tersebut terjadi antara Venzo dan Miku.  
"Kyaaaaaaaa !"  
Kaguya dan Yuzuru berteriak histeris hampir pingsan, karena pria keren yg mereka kagumi saat ini berciuman dengan Miku.  
Sementara Yoshino yg melihatnya sedikit berurai air mata.  
Setelah selesai berciuman, Venzo langsung mengingatkan Si Kembar Yamai dan Yoshino sambil memicingkan mata.  
"Oi, aku kan hanya mengambil kekuatanku. Kenapa kalian histeris begitu?!"  
"Tapi kau tidak bilang pada kami kalau yg dimaksud mengambil keuatan itu dengan cara..."  
Kaguya menghentikan kalimatnya dgn sedikit tersipu.  
"Yuzur juga menambahkan kata2 saudaranya tadi.  
"I-Itu benar. K-Kami juga mau seperti itu, Venzo !"  
Sebentar kemudian setelah berpikir, Venzo meninggalkan Miku sejenak lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Yamai bersaudara.  
Kaguya dan Yuzuru yg tak mengerti maksud Venzo akhirnya mengangguk dan melangkah menuju posisi Venzo berdiri.  
Dan...  
CHU ! CHU !  
Tiba2 Venzo mengecup pipi kedua gadis bersaudara tersebut,hingga membuat Yamai bersaudara terkejut dengan pipi yg merah merona.  
"Hmmm, mungkin itu sudah cukup untuk kalian. Daripada aku nanti dilempar sepatu dari atas tangga." jelas Venzo sambil tersenyum kecut.  
Yoshino yg merasa tak kebagian pun malah menangis.  
"Hiks...Hiks... Kenapa cuma Kaguya dan Yuzuru-senpai yg dapat?"  
Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, Venzo pun juga melangkah pelan menuju Yoshino yg menutupi wajahnya.  
Lalu, Venzo membuka kedua tangan di wajah Yoshino dengan lembut.  
"Apa kau juga mau, Yoshino ?"  
"A-Aku..."  
CHU !  
Dengan lembut, Venzo mengecup kening Yoshino.  
"Apa kau sudah tenang?"  
"A-Arigatou, Venzo-senpai."  
"Wah, wah, sensei... Membuatku jadi iri saja kau ini."  
Izano juga berpikir senseinya itu mengumbar kemesraan.  
"Heh, makanya cepatlah selesaikan misimu menyelamatkan Kurumi."  
"Maka dari itu, sensei. Cepat kita bereskan DEM..."  
Izano pun berdiri bersiap pergi, namun dicegah oleh Venzo.  
"Hey, cukup ke atas atap saja dan lihat apa yg akan terjadi, Izano."  
"Apa maksudmu, Sensei? Aku tak mengerti sama sekali."  
"Hmmmm, akan aku jelaskan nanti... Ayo kita semua pergi ke atap."  
Venzo pun bergegas berjalan menuju tangga dan mengajak Miku serta yg lain untuk menuju ke atas.

Berbicara tentang membereskan DEM, di markas DEM sendiri...

"Kami sudah siap melakukan eksperimen, Direktur."  
Ucap para ilmuwan lab yg sudah mengikat Venzo (tiruan) pada meja eksperimen dengan kepala yg terpasang sebuah ring berkabel dan terhubung ke beberapa komputer.  
"Hmmm, baiklah. Mulai lakukan eksperimen."  
Wescott memberi perintah secara langsung, namun Venzo (tiruan) hanya tertawa saat akan di-eksperimen.  
"Khukhu...khukhu...Huahahahahahaha !"  
Mendengar tawa Venzo yg sangat keras seolah dia berhasil melakukan sesuatu, Wescott mulai bertanya.  
"Apa ada yg lucu dengan eksperimen kami?"  
Mendengar itu, Venzo sedikit menahan tawanya dan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.  
"Aku tidak habis pikir, kalian yg licik ternyata juga mudah tertipu. Hahahahahaha !"  
"Apa kau ingin sedikit membual sebelum kau dibedah, hey bocah ?!"  
Wescott yg muak dgn tawa Venzo (tiruan) kemudian memberi pukulan pada wajah Venzo.  
DZIGH !  
Sudut bibir Venzo pun mengeluarkan darah segar, namun Venzo masih saja tertawa dan mengejek Organisasi DEM didepan direktur DEM itu sendiri.  
"Hahahahaha, kau akan merasakan sakit lebih dari ini, atau mungkin, kalian akan mati. Hahahahahaha !"  
"Diam kau ! Cepat berikan listrik kejut padanya !" perintah Wescott pada salah satu ilmuwan.  
Ilmuwan tersebut langsung menekan salah satu tombol pada keyboard. Venzo (tiruan) pun tersentak dan berteriak, "Uwaaaaaaaaaa !"  
Setelah dirasa cukup membuat jera, Ilmuwan tersebut kembali menekan tombol tersebut.  
Namun, Venzo masih saja tersenyum. Membuat sang Direktur DEM mencapai batas kesabarannya.

Saat Venzo, Izano, dan yang lain sudah berada di atap...  
"Apakah kalian siap melihat kembang api?"  
"Kembang api? Maksud sensei?"  
"Lihat saja keatas dan nikmatilah."  
Saat semuanya bingung dengan apa yg direncanakan Venzo, Venzo tersenyum sambil mendongak keatas.

"Hmmmm, sepertinya aku yg asli sudah siap ditempat. Baiklah. Saatnya mengakhiri ini."  
Venzo (tiruan) berkata seperti itu, membuat Wescott, Mira, dan yg lain terkejut.  
"Asli? Mengakhiri? Jangan2 kau..."  
Mira pun baru menyadari semuanya. Venzo (tiruan) dengan cepat memotong ucapan Mira.  
"Sudah terlambat ! Imagination Creator - Self Destruct Fireworks !"  
PIIII...!  
Tubuh Venzo (tiruan) diselubungi cahaya kuat, sehingga menyilaukan mata semua orang yg ada disekitarnya.  
DUAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR !  
Dalam sekejap, langit yg mulai malam dipenuhi ledakan cahaya warna-warni.  
"Hah? Padahal belum ada festival kembang api kan? Kenapa bisa ada kembang api diatas langit?"  
"Nah, itu yg kumaksud... Misi pertama telah selesai." ucap Venzo sambil tersenyum dan memasang pose kerennya.  
"Misi pertama? Jadi, DEM sudah..."  
Izano yg mendengar kata2 Venzo terdiam sebentar lalu menyadari semuanya.  
"Apakah DEM sudah hancur?"  
Miku yg juga mendengar kata2 Venzo ikut memastikan. Dengan gaya elegannya, Venzo menjawab pertanyaan Miku.  
"Yah, aku memberikan tiruanku kekuatan meledakkan diri agar rencana berjalan lancar."  
"Kejam... Tapi... Kereeeeen..."  
Yamai bersaudara yg melihat langit dan mendengar penjelasan Venzo hanya bisa mengatakan hal tersebut dengan rasa kagum.  
"S-Sugoiiii..." ucap Yoshino yg juga kagum melihat kembang api dari ledakan yg tercipta dari pesawat milik DEM.  
"Arigatou, Venzo."  
Shido kemudian melangkah menuju Venzo dan mengulurkan tangannya. Venzo pun menyambutnya dengan hangat.  
"Hitoshiku, Shido."  
Tohka yg tak mau tertinggal momen kembang api itu kemudian menarik tangan Shido.  
"Shido... Ayo kita lihat ini berdua."  
"I-Iya, Tohka." ucap Shido sambil mengaruk-garuk kepalanya pelan.  
"Yah, nikmatilah. Ini masih lama."

Pindah posisi ke Fraxinus yg terkejut dengan adanya sedikit guncangan...  
Para Kru mengecek gangguan tadi, dan mereka langsung menyampaikan keadaan itu pada Komandan mereka, Kotori.  
"Komandan. Guncangan tadi..."  
"Hmmmm, memangnya ada apa?"  
Reine pun ikut menjelaskannya.  
"Setelah terjadinya guncangan hebat, keberadaan Organisasi DEM lenyap begitu saja dari radar. Apkah itu berarti mereka telah dihancurkan, Komandan?"  
"Nee, Onii-chanku yg keren sudah melenyapkan mereka rupanya? Baiklah. Malam ini kita akan berpesta di Rumah Spirit."  
"Yokay !"

Kembali di atas atap...  
Venzo yg berdiri menatap indahnya kembang api yg masih menyala dan meledak-ledak di atas langitpun bergumam pelan.  
"Andai keindahan ini bisa bertahan lama..."  
Izano yg mendengarnya kemudian melangkah dan ikut berdiri disamping Senseinya.  
"Aku juga ingin hidup seperti ini, Sensei. Namun kita punya dunia kita sendiri."  
"Yah, kau benar. Ada kalanya kita berkunjung sementara ke suatu dan harus kembali bila waktu yg ditentukan tiba."  
"Satu misi lagi dan semuanya akan kembali seperti biasa."  
"Tapi, aku belum kencan dengan Kurumi, Sensei."  
"Yah, baiklah. Kita ambil beberapa minggu lagi disini untuk kencan."  
"Hahahaha, Sensei memang sensei yg baik."  
"Tak perlu memujiku separah itu, Izano. Aku tak bisa membiarkan diriku sendiri menikmati kesenangan ini."  
"Yah, Sensei memang sensei."  
Kemudian semua gadis berkumpul dibelakang Venzo dan Izano.  
"Arigatou, Venzo-senpai, Izano-senpai. Tanpa kalian, mungkin DEM akan sulit dikalahkan."  
Yoshino pertama kali berterima kasih, disusul oleh Yamai bersaudara.  
"Arigatou, Venzo, Izano. Kami jadi lebih tenang berkat kalian."  
Tohka pun ikut angkat bicara.  
"Ummm... Ano... Arigatou, Venzo, Izano. Gomen ne jika aku terlalu cuek pada kalian. Sekarang aku tau kalau kalian bukan orang yg buruk."  
Miku juga ingin mengucapkan terimakasih, namun Venzo langsung merespon.  
"Miku-chan, berterima kasihlah pada Izano saja. Aku sudah menerima rasa terima kasihmu kan?"  
"M-Maksudmu?"  
"Emmmm, tidak jadi."  
"Arigatou, Izano-san. Karena mau membantu kami."  
Shido melangkah pelan diantara gadis Spirit dan menepuk bahu kedua 'dewa' tersebut.  
"Maukah kalian berdua menjadi saudara jauh kami?"  
Kedua 'dewa' tersebut lantas menjawab permintaan Shido sambil melempar senyum dan memperlihatkan jempol mereka pada Shido.  
"Yosh ! Dengan senang hati, Itsuka Shido !"

-To Be Continued- ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

**Episode Sebelumnya...**

_Kembali di atas atap..._  
_Venzo yg berdiri menatap indahnya kembang api yg masih menyala dan meledak-ledak di atas langitpun bergumam pelan._  
_"Andai keindahan ini bisa bertahan lama..."_  
_Izano yg mendengarnya kemudian melangkah dan ikut berdiri disamping Senseinya._  
_"Aku juga ingin hidup seperti ini, Sensei. Namun kita punya dunia kita sendiri."_  
_"Yah, kau benar. Ada kalanya kita berkunjung sementara ke suatu dan harus kembali bila waktu yg ditentukan tiba."_  
_"Satu misi lagi dan semuanya akan kembali seperti biasa."_  
_"Tapi, aku belum kencan dengan Kurumi, Sensei."_  
_"Yah, baiklah. Kita ambil beberapa minggu lagi disini untuk kencan."_  
_"Hahahaha, Sensei memang sensei yg baik."_  
_"Tak perlu memujiku separah itu, Izano. Aku tak bisa membiarkan diriku sendiri menikmati kesenangan ini."_  
_"Yah, Sensei memang sensei."_  
_Kemudian semua gadis berkumpul dibelakang Venzo dan Izano._  
_"Arigatou, Venzo-senpai, Izano-senpai. Tanpa kalian, mungkin DEM akan sulit dikalahkan."_  
_Yoshino pertama kali berterima kasih, disusul oleh Yamai bersaudara._  
_"Arigatou, Venzo, Izano. Kami jadi lebih tenang berkat kalian."_  
_Tohka pun ikut angkat bicara._  
_"Ummm... Ano... Arigatou, Venzo, Izano. Gomen ne jika aku terlalu cuek pada kalian. Sekarang aku tau kalau kalian bukan orang yg buruk."_  
_Miku juga ingin mengucapkan terimakasih, namun Venzo langsung merespon._  
_"Miku-chan, berterima kasihlah pada Izano saja. Aku sudah menerima rasa terima kasihmu kan?"_  
_"M-Maksudmu?"_  
_"Emmmm, tidak jadi."_  
_"Arigatou, Izano-san. Karena mau membantu kami."_  
_Shido melangkah pelan diantara gadis Spirit dan menepuk bahu kedua 'dewa' tersebut._  
_"Maukah kalian berdua menjadi saudara jauh kami?"_  
_Kedua 'dewa' tersebut lantas menjawab permintaan Shido sambil melempar senyum dan memperlihatkan jempol mereka pada Shido._  
_"Yosh ! Dengan senang hati, Itsuka Shido !"_

Saat malam mulai larut, dan kembang api ciptaan Venzo mulai meredup di atas langit, semuanya kembali masuk ke dalam Rumah Spirit.  
Namun semuanya terkejut saat ruang tamu sudah tertata layaknya akan diadakan pesta dalam ruangan.  
"Oh, kalian sudah selesai melihat pesta kembang api ya?"  
Reine yg menata meja sedemikian rupa dipenuhi makanan dan minuman ala pesta besar pun tersenyum menyambut Venzo, Izano, Shido, dan yg lain.  
"Venzo Onii-chaaaaaan !"  
Kotori (Sister Mode) melompat gaje lalu memeluk Venzo yg terbengong melihat sekitar.  
Venzo pun menyambutnya dengan senyum dan membalas pelukan Kotori.  
"Nee, ada apa, Kotori?"  
"Omedetou atas kemenanganmu, Venzo Onii-chan. Aku bangga padamu..."  
Venzo yg dianggap spesial oleh Kotori hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengelus pelan rambut merah Komandan Fraxinus tersebut.  
"Ah, Arigatou, Kotori-chan."  
Disaat Kotori sedang asyik bermanja2 dengan Onii-chan barunya, ada 2 orang yg terlihat jealous memasang muka cemberut. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Miku, kekasih Venzo dan Shido, kakak Kotori sendiri yg merasa tak pernah disambut seperti itu?  
"Oi, Kotori ! Kenapa kau menyambut Venzo segitu antusiasnya, sampai peluk2 segala ?!"  
Kotori yg langsung berubah mode pun langsung memicingkan matanya sambil mengejek kakaknya sendiri.  
"Memangnya kau cemburu, Shido? Kapan lagi aku punya kakak sekaligus dewa yg rajin bersih2 dan keren? Tidak sepertimu yg malas menata kamar sendiri?"  
"Lha,kenapa kau tau kamar Venzo bersih? Kau masuk tanpa izin ya?"  
Saat adik-kakak masih ribut, Venzo hampir lupa kalau masih ada 1 orang yg jealous dengannya.  
"Ehem, Ehem !"  
Dengan wajah cemberutnya, Miku pun berdehem keras sambil melirik tajam pada Venzo.  
"Kau cemburu, Miku-chan? Apa kau kira aku ini Siscon?"  
"T-Tidak kok ! Kenapa aku harus cemburu?"  
"Itu, wajahmu masih cemberut. Itu kan tandanya kau cemburu padaku."  
Melihat perdebatan antara Venzo dan Miku, membuat Izano nampaknya terpuruk di sudut ruangan dengan wajah menyedihkan.  
"Huhuhuhu, aku ingin cepat punya pacar..."  
Melihat itu, Venzo dengan santai mendatangi Izano yg sedang putus asa.  
"Tenanglah, Izano. Besok kita selesaikan misi kedua kita, oke?"  
"Yang benar, sensei?"  
Yah, tergantung antusias dari dirimu sendiri. Kau kan yg menginginkan Kurumi?"  
"B-Benar juga sih."  
"Nah, kau kan laki2. Mana boleh kau K.O sebelum bertarung?"  
"Kata2mu mengejekku, Sensei."  
"Ahahahaha, gomen ne. Sekarang, mari kita berpesta bersama."  
"Baiklah. Kita nikmati malam ini bersama !"  
Mendengar kesepakatan antara Venzo dan Izano, Kotori pun berseru pada semua orang yg ada di ruang tamu.  
"Dengan ini, pesta kemenangan kita mulai !"  
"Cheers !"  
Pesta dimulai dengan senyum dan tawa yg hangat diantara mereka.  
Candaan pun menghiasi acara yg mereka buat, mulai dari tebak-tebakan, sampai minum bersama.  
Semuanya terasa menyenangkan bagi mereka yg tak percaya bisa mengalahkan saingan mereka.  
Acara makan bersama juga diwarnai dengan senyum dan rasa suka para Kru Ratatoskr dan Spirit.  
Ditengah-tengah pesta yg sedang berlangsung sangat meriah, Venzo mendekati Miku seraya berbisik,"Ikut aku ke atas atap, aku ingin bicara denganmu."  
Setelah membeicarakan hal tersebut, Venzo melangkah pergi menuju lantai atas, diikuti Miku.

Sampainya di atap, Venzo menghirup udara malam yg berhembus pelan membelai rambut emo-nya dan menutup matanya perlahan.  
Miku yg ada di belakangnya bertanya pelan pada Venzo.  
"A-Ada apa, Venzo-kun?"  
"Aku ingin bertanya padamu, Miku-chan."  
"T-Tentang apa? Apa kau marah?"  
"Mengapa aku harus marah padamu, Miku-chan?"  
"K-Karena aku cemburu padamu?"  
"Ah, itu tidak benar. Aku menyadarinya. Namun bukan hal itu yg ingin kutanyakan padamu."  
Venzo berbalik ke hadapan Miku.  
"Apa kita bisa bersama?"  
Dalam sekejap, wajah Miku yg awalnya tersipu berubah drastis menjadi muram.  
Venzo yg menyadari hal itu tak merubah tatapannya.  
"Saat aku kembali ke duniaku nanti, aku minta..."  
"AKU MENYUKAIMU, VENZO-KUN ! MESKIPUN KAU AKAN PERGI SUATU SAAT NANTI ! IZINKAN PERASAANKU INI HADIR DI HATIMU ! AKU TAK PEDULI SEBERAPA JAUH KITA TERPISAH ! AKU TAK AKAN MELEPASMU BAHKAN UNTUK SIAPAPUN ! AKU TAU AKU HANYA SPIRIT YANG LEMAH ! NAMUN AKU HANYA INGIN BERSAMAMU !"  
Miku berteriak sambil meneteskan air matanya didepan Venzo.  
Entah mengapa, Venzo merasa bersalah atas ucapannya.  
"Gomen ne, Miku-chan. A-Aku tidak ingin membuatmu tersiksa karenaku."  
"Hiks...Hiks... Tak perlu minta maaf, Venzo-kun. Biarkan aku katakan semuanya. Perasaan ini bukan karena kau dewa ataupun karena ketampananmu. Tapi karena aku memang menyukaimu sejak pertama mengenalmu. Kau juga menyelamatkanku dan rela membagi kekuatanmu hanya untuk membebaskanku. Aku sadar aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu tanpamu."  
"Miku-chan..."  
Perlahan Venzo menyunggingkan bibirnya dan berjalan ke arah Miku dan memeluknya dengan lembut.  
"Arigatou, Miku-chan. Aishiteiru. Sekai ga owaru made..."  
"Aishiteru yo, Venzo-kun..."  
Miku pun menghapus air matanya sembari mengukir senyum diwajahnya.  
Hati penyanyi cantik tersebut terasa tenang karena pelukan hangat dari seorang lelaki yg dicintainya.  
'Aura hangat ini... akan selalu kuingat sampai kapanpun...'  
Miku bergumam sambil memejamkan matanya, menyimpan setiap rasa hangat dan aroma tubuh dewa yg kini memeluknya dengan kasih sayang.  
Tiba-tiba, pintu menuju atap terbuka, dan Izano muncul sambil berdehem pelan. Membuat Venzo yg melihatnya mengirim sinyal berbahaya pada Izano dengan kode 'Kau mengganggu saja !'  
"Aku tak ingin mengganggu kalian, Sensei. Tapi, apakah rencana besok langsung dijalankan?"  
Venzo yg masih memeluk Miku pun menjawabnya dengan nada malas.  
"Iya, aku mengerti. Pergilah ke kamarmu duluan. Aku masih ada urusan."  
Mendengar kata2 Senseinya, Izano hanya tertawa kecil sambil menjawab pelan.  
"Nee, kalau soal gadis, Sensei memang tak bisa diganggu yah? Baiklah, aku duluan, Sensei."  
Venzo membalas dengan death-glare, sehingga Izano dengan cepat menutup pintunya dan lari.  
"Kumohon, Venzo-kun. Biarkan aku ada dihatimu selamanya..."  
Ucapan Miku membuat hati Venzo merasa tenang kembali.  
Sambil tersenyum, Venzo mengecup kening Miku yg terlelap dalam pelukan.  
Malam itu menjadi malam yg indah bagi mereka berdua. Malam yg penuh kasih sayang dan cinta yg menyatu dalam hangat pelukan dan sejuknya hati yg melambai ditengah gelap malam dan terangnya sinar bulan di dunia anime.

-To Be Continued- ^_^


	15. Chapter 15

**Episode Sebelumnya...**

_"AKU MENYUKAIMU, VENZO-KUN ! MESKIPUN KAU AKAN PERGI SUATU SAAT NANTI ! IZINKAN PERASAANKU INI HADIR DI HATIMU ! AKU TAK PEDULI SEBERAPA JAUH KITA TERPISAH ! AKU TAK AKAN MELEPASMU BAHKAN UNTUK SIAPAPUN ! AKU TAU AKU HANYA SPIRIT YANG LEMAH ! NAMUN AKU HANYA INGIN BERSAMAMU !"_  
_Miku berteriak sambil meneteskan air matanya didepan Venzo._  
_Entah mengapa, Venzo merasa bersalah atas ucapannya._  
_"Gomen ne, Miku-chan. A-Aku tidak ingin membuatmu tersiksa karenaku."_  
_"Hiks...Hiks... Tak perlu minta maaf, Venzo-kun. Biarkan aku katakan semuanya. Perasaan ini bukan karena kau dewa ataupun karena ketampananmu. Tapi karena aku memang menyukaimu sejak pertama mengenalmu. Kau juga menyelamatkanku dan rela membagi kekuatanmu hanya untuk membebaskanku. Aku sadar aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu tanpamu."_  
_"Miku-chan..."_  
_Perlahan Venzo menyunggingkan bibirnya dan berjalan ke arah Miku dan memeluknya dengan lembut._  
_"Arigatou, Miku-chan. Aishiteiru. Sekai ga owaru made..."_  
_"Aishiteru yo, Venzo-kun..."_  
_Miku pun menghapus air matanya sembari mengukir senyum diwajahnya._  
_Hati penyanyi cantik tersebut terasa tenang karena pelukan hangat dari seorang lelaki yg dicintainya._  
_'Aura hangat ini... akan selalu kuingat sampai kapanpun...'_  
_Miku bergumam sambil memejamkan matanya, menyimpan setiap rasa hangat dan aroma tubuh dewa yg kini memeluknya dengan kasih sayang._  
_Tiba-tiba, pintu menuju atap terbuka, dan Izano muncul sambil berdehem pelan. Membuat Venzo yg melihatnya mengirim sinyal berbahaya pada Izano dengan kode 'Kau mengganggu saja !'_  
_"Aku tak ingin mengganggu kalian, Sensei. Tapi, apakah rencana besok langsung dijalankan?"_  
_Venzo yg masih memeluk Miku pun menjawabnya dengan nada malas._  
_"Iya, aku mengerti. Pergilah ke kamarmu duluan. Aku masih ada urusan."_  
_Mendengar kata2 Senseinya, Izano hanya tertawa kecil sambil menjawab pelan._  
_"Nee, kalau soal gadis, Sensei memang tak bisa diganggu yah? Baiklah, aku duluan, Sensei."_  
_Venzo membalas dengan death-glare, sehingga Izano dengan cepat menutup pintunya dan lari._  
_"Kumohon, Venzo-kun. Biarkan aku ada dihatimu selamanya..."_  
_Ucapan Miku membuat hati Venzo merasa tenang kembali._  
_Sambil tersenyum, Venzo mengecup kening Miku yg terlelap dalam pelukan._  
_Malam itu menjadi malam yg indah bagi mereka berdua. Malam yg penuh kasih sayang dan cinta yg menyatu dalam hangat pelukan dan sejuknya hati yg melambai ditengah gelap malam dan terangnya sinar bulan di dunia anime._

Pagi harinya...  
Setelah semuanya bangun dari pesta mereka yg selesai tengah malam, mereka membereskan ruangan yg dipenuhi bekas makanan dan segala pernik pesta.  
Selesai dengan tugas kebersihan yg dipimpin Venzo, mereka kembali ke aktivitas biasa, namun tidak bagi Venzo dan Izano.  
Hari ini, hari yg ditentukan untuk menyegel Kurumi dipercepat. Itu karena Izano sendiri yg memintanya, jadi Venzo harus ikut membantunya.  
"Oi, Izano ! Kemarilah..."  
Venzo menyahut sambil melambai kearah Izano, berharap muridnya itu datang.  
"Ada apa, Sensei ?"  
"Apa kau ingin kau yg menyegel Kurumi dengan menciumnya ?"  
"E-Eh ?! Etto... Apa bisa seperti itu, Sensei ?"  
"Hmmm, bisa jadi ! Hahahahaha, apa kau sudah tau kekuatan baru ini ?"  
Venzo kemudian memperlihatkan telapak tangannya yg bersinar, membuat Izano sedikit penasaran dengan kekuatan tersebut.  
"Kekuatan apa itu, Sensei ?"  
"Sekarang tutup matamu. Aku akan mengirimkannya padamu."  
Dengan santai, Venzo menepuk dahi Izano yg sudah memejamkan matanya.  
Izano pun terkejut dan merasakan ada sesuatu yg masuk ke kekuatan imajinasinya.  
"K-Kekuatan ini..."  
Izano yg melihat telapak tangannya bersinar tak bisa berkata2 lagi.  
Lalu, Venzo yg selesai memberikan kekuatan baru pada Izano melambai ke arah Shido yg sedang merapikan seragam sekolahnya.  
"Oi, Shido ! Kemarilah sebentar !"  
Shido yg merasa dipanggil pun akhirnya mendekat dan ingin tau apa yg akan dikatakan Venzo padanya.  
"Ada apa, Venzo ?"  
Para gadis Spirit yg selesai beres2 dan mendengar percakapan 3 lelaki tersebut mencoba berkumpul dan melihat kegiatan Venzo, Izano, dan juga Shido.  
"Wah, Trio pemuda keren sedang berdiskusi rupanya."  
Kotori yg tak mau ketinggalan pun ikut berkumpul dalam pembicaraan ketiga lelaki tersebut.  
"Nampaknya ini masalah serius."  
Tohka pun ikut menebak apa yg dibicarakan para lelaki.  
"Hmmmm. Kami sedang membahas siapa Spirit yg paling seksi dan erotis menurut kami, hahahahaha."  
GUBRAK !  
"Dasar dewa ecchiiiii !"  
Tohka pun mengeluarkan Sandalphon sekaligus melemparnya kearah Venzo.  
"Hahahahaha, aku hanya bercanda, Tohka."  
Venzo berkata dengan santainya sambil menahan pedang Tohka dengan dua jarinya saja.  
Sambil membuang nafas pelan, Tohka kembali menyimpan pedangnya.  
Venzo pun mengingatkan tentang Shido yg dipanggilnya tadi.  
"Oiya, Shido. Coba kau jabat tangan Izano yg bersinar itu."  
"He ? Berbahaya tidak?"  
"Aku jamin aman."  
"Hmmm, wakarimashita."  
Dengan penuh keyakinan, Shido pun menjabat tangan Izano yang bersinar dan kemudian...  
CLING !  
Mereka berdua diliputi cahaya yg menyilaukan.  
"K-Kekuatan apalagi ini, Venzo-senpai? Silau sekali !"  
"Terang sekali !"  
"Aku tak bisa melihat mereka !"  
"Apa mereka akan baik2 saja?!"  
Yoshino,Si Kembar Yamai, dan Miku yg terkejut berseru sambil menutupi mata mereka.  
"Semuanya akan berjalan aman."  
Hanya itu yg keluar dari mulut Venzo, sehingga semuanya hanya diam tak bertanya lagi.  
Lama kelamaan, cahaya tersebut mulai redup.  
"Tidak ada perubahan?"  
Izano cuma mengeluh karena merasa dipermainkan oleh Venzo, namun Venzo menjelaskan kembali pada Izano.  
"Jelas saja. Kau kan hanya mengambil ability milik Shido. Jadi tidak terlalu berpengaruh."  
"He? Mengambil ? Maksud Sensei ?"  
"Yah, yang kuberikan tadi adalah sub ability baru Imagination Creator. Yaitu Imagination Creator - Hacker Ability."  
"Itu kan buruk, Sensei."  
"Yah, itu memang buruk sih. Tapi hanya bertahan selama 30 menit saja. Setelah itu, kekuatan Shido yg kau ambil akan kembali pada Shido dengan sendirinya."  
"Wow ! Sensei benar2 hebat ! Bisa memikirkan sesuatu sampai sejauh ini ! Tak ada ruginya aku memanggilmu Sensei !"  
"Dengan ini, Shido tak perlu ikut dalam pertarungan berbahaya. Cukup menonton saja dari Fraxinus, semuanya akan beres."  
Venzo berbicara seperti layaknya profesor sambil mengacungkan jempolnya, membuat semua yg ada disekitarnya tersenyum melihatnya.  
"Itulah kerennya Venzo-kun !" ucap Miku senang sambil memeluk Venzo dari belakang.  
"M-Miku-chan..."  
Venzo yg terkejut dengan reaksi Miku wajahnya langsung memerah bak kulit apel.  
"Yosh ! Misi kedua kita mulai hari ini !"  
Pagi itu juga, setelah selesai sarapan dan membersihkan meja makan dengan rapi, Venzo, Izano, Shido, Tohka dan Spirit lain beranjak dari Rumah Spirit menuju rencana lokasi penyegelan Kurumi, Raizen High School.  
Mereka pun beraktivitas tak melebihi aktivitas normal, dan seperti biasa, dewa malas tetap tidur saat pelajaran berlangsung.  
Namun, rasanya Izano menemukan aura yg berbeda dari Kurumi yg duduk disebelahnya.  
Nampaknya aura berbahaya mengaliri tubuh Kurumi, menandakan dia ingin mencoba melahap waktu Izano dengan kekuatannya.  
Namun, Izano mencoba menahan auranya sendiri agar tak terbaca oleh Kurumi, seperti apa yg dilakukannya sejak kemarin.  
Origami pun masih bertanya-tanya dalam dirinya, karena berita hancurnya Organisasi DEM juga tersebar hingga sampai ke telinga para mayor dan pejuang AST.

Siang hari menjelang, saat jam istirahat berlangsung, ketika banyak siswa sedang melahap makan siang mereka atau sekedar pergi ke cafetaria untuk jajan...  
Tiba-tiba semuanya berhenti bergerak. Hanya tersisa Venzo, Izano, Shido, Origami, Tohka, Yamai Kembar, Miku, dan Yoshino.  
Tinggal mereka saja yg masih bergerak.  
"Kekuatan ini..."  
Origami yg menyadari ada ketidaknormalan aktivitas langsung merespon.  
"Kurumi Tokisaki menghilang !"  
Namun, Venzo hanya bergumam santai sambil melemaskan leher dan pergelangan tangannya.  
"Hmmm, sepertinya sudah dimulai ya? Ayo, Izano ! Mangsa telah menampakkan taringnya !"  
Seruan Venzo ditanggapi dengan semangat tinggi oleh Izano.  
"Wakarimashita, Venzo-sensei !"  
Shido pun membuka pembicaraan dengan Kotori melalui earphonenya.  
"Kotori, apa kau tau dimana pusat kekuatan ini berasal?"  
Namun, Kotori hanya menjawab santai.  
"Nee, sepertinya Venzo Onii-chan sudah mengetahui posisi Kurumi lebih dulu."  
"Eh?"  
Venzo yg mendengar ucapan Kotori di earphone Shido langsung menjawabnya.  
"Hmmm, dia ada diatas atap. Dan sepertinya dia sudah menggunakan Astral Dress-nya dan membawa dua senjata api kesayangannya."  
"Yah, kau dengar sendiri kan, Shido? Jadi, aku akan menonton pertarungan hebat ini. Jaa Ne."  
Kotori langsung menutup percakapan dan memutus koneksi dengan Shido.  
Shido yg masih ditempatnya baru sadar Venzo dan Izano sudah lenyap dari tempatnya.

Sesampainya mereka berdua di atap Raizen High School...  
BRAKKKK !  
Izano menendang pintu menuju atap dengan keras, dan yg dilihatnya adalah sosok gadis berpakaian seperti maid yg bercorak hitam dan oranye pada pakaiannya.  
"Fufufu... Akhirnya kalian datang juga ya? Aku sudah tak sabar memakan waktu dua dewa sekaligus..."  
Kurumi yg memutar tubuhnya kearah Venzo dan Izano berdiri menyambut mereka berdua dengan tatapan membunuh.  
"Yo. Sepertinya aku tak perlu ikut campur. Biarlah pengagum rahasiamu, tepatnya, lelaki yg menyukaimu yg akan menghadapimu."  
Dengan wajah santai, Venzo mengungkapkannya pada Kurumi, membuat Izano gelagapan.  
"W-What the...?! Apa yg kau katakan, Sensei?"  
"Ah, biar sajalah. Daripada kau pendam lama-lama jadi penyakit kan?"  
Kurumi yg mendengar jelas kata2 Venzo hanya tertawa sambil membuat kesepakatan.  
"Fufufu... Izano-san menyukaiku? Baiklah, jika Izano-san menang dariku, maka aku akan menyerahkan diriku sepenuhnya pada Izano-san."  
Venzo menanggapinya sambil menyulut sebatang rokok miliknya.  
"Hmmm, bagus. Lalu, jika Izano kalah?"  
"Kau harus menyerahkan diri kalian padaku. Fufufufu, sepertinya tubuh kalian nikmat sekali. Aku ingin menyentuhnya sesuka hatiku."  
Mendengar kesepakatan Kurumi, Izano pun angkat bicara.  
"Tak perlu ! Cukup aku saja yg menyerahkan diriku jika aku kalah ! Karena aku menyukaimu, Kurumi !"  
Hembusan angin yang melintas di atap sekolah terkenal tersebut menyentuh rambut Izano dan seragamnya, memperlihatkan aura seorang pangeran yg mengungkapkan semua perasaannya pada seorang putri didepannya.  
Kurumi yg tercengang mengetahui hal itu, mencoba mengacuhkan pikiran lembutnya dan mencoba menggertak.  
"Heh, baiklah. Kau akan menerima hukumanku karena berbicara seperti itu ! Zafkiel !"  
Aura Kurumi mulai menguat dan semakin gelap disekelilingnya setelah malaikat yg dipanggilnya muncul dibelakangnya.  
Izano pun bersiap sembari beraksi layaknya ksatria bercahaya siap menghapus kegelapan.  
"Ini dia, Kurumi !"  
Venzo yg masih ditempat hanya duduk santai sambil membentangkan lengannya.  
"Hmmmm, sepertinya aku harus mengamankan gedung ini. Imagination Creator - Invisible Shield !"  
Izano dan Kurumi melesat cepat, menyerang, dan menghilang.

Sementara itu, di Fraxinus...  
Sinyal pergerakan Spirit berbunyi, para Kru Ratatoskr melaporkan kejadian tersebut pada Komandannya yg duduk santai sambil mengulum permen kesukaannya.  
"Komandan ! Sinyal Spirit terdeteksi di sekitar Raizen High School."  
"Nee, sudah dimulai ya? Kita hanya bisa menonton saja. Percayakan pada kedua 'dewa' itu."  
Kotori yg sudah mengerti situasinya tak bergeming sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

-To Be Continued- ^_^


	16. Chapter 16

**Episode Sebelumnya...**

_Sesampainya mereka berdua di atap Raizen High School..._  
_BRAKKKK !_  
_Izano menendang pintu menuju atap dengan keras, dan yg dilihatnya adalah sosok gadis berpakaian seperti maid yg bercorak hitam dan oranye pada pakaiannya._  
_"Fufufu... Akhirnya kalian datang juga ya? Aku sudah tak sabar memakan waktu dua dewa sekaligus..."_  
_Kurumi yg memutar tubuhnya kearah Venzo dan Izano berdiri menyambut mereka berdua dengan tatapan membunuh._  
_"Yo. Sepertinya aku tak perlu ikut campur. Biarlah pengagum rahasiamu, tepatnya, lelaki yg menyukaimu yg akan menghadapimu."_  
_Dengan wajah santai, Venzo mengungkapkannya pada Kurumi, membuat Izano gelagapan._  
_"W-What the...?! Apa yg kau katakan, Sensei?"_  
_"Ah, biar sajalah. Daripada kau pendam lama-lama jadi penyakit kan?"_  
_Kurumi yg mendengar jelas kata2 Venzo hanya tertawa sambil membuat kesepakatan._  
_"Fufufu... Izano-san menyukaiku? Baiklah, jika Izano-san menang dariku, maka aku akan menyerahkan diriku sepenuhnya pada Izano-san."_  
_Venzo menanggapinya sambil menyulut sebatang rokok miliknya._  
_"Hmmm, bagus. Lalu, jika Izano kalah?"_  
_"Kau harus menyerahkan diri kalian padaku. Fufufufu, sepertinya tubuh kalian nikmat sekali. Aku ingin menyentuhnya sesuka hatiku."_  
_Mendengar kesepakatan Kurumi, Izano pun angkat bicara._  
_"Tak perlu ! Cukup aku saja yg menyerahkan diriku jika aku kalah ! Karena aku menyukaimu, Kurumi !"_  
_Hembusan angin yang melintas di atap sekolah terkenal tersebut menyentuh rambut Izano dan seragamnya, memperlihatkan aura seorang pangeran yg mengungkapkan semua perasaannya pada seorang putri didepannya._  
_Kurumi yg tercengang mengetahui hal itu, mencoba mengacuhkan pikiran lembutnya dan mencoba menggertak._  
_"Heh, baiklah. Kau akan menerima hukumanku karena berbicara seperti itu ! Zafkiel !"_  
_Aura Kurumi mulai menguat dan semakin gelap disekelilingnya setelah malaikat yg dipanggilnya muncul dibelakangnya._  
_Izano pun bersiap sembari beraksi layaknya ksatria bercahaya siap menghapus kegelapan._  
_"Ini dia, Kurumi !"_  
_Venzo yg masih ditempat hanya duduk santai sambil membentangkan lengannya._  
_"Hmmmm, sepertinya aku harus mengamankan gedung ini. Imagination Creator - Invisible Shield !"_  
_Izano dan Kurumi melesat cepat, menyerang, dan menghilang._

Sementara itu, di Fraxinus...  
Sinyal pergerakan Spirit berbunyi, para Kru Ratatoskr melaporkan kejadian tersebut pada Komandannya yg duduk santai sambil mengulum permen kesukaannya.  
"Komandan ! Sinyal Spirit terdeteksi di sekitar Raizen High School."  
"Nee, sudah dimulai ya? Kita hanya bisa menonton saja. Percayakan pada kedua 'dewa' itu."  
Kotori yg sudah mengerti situasinya tak bergeming sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

Terjadi pertempuran sengit antara Izano melawan Kurumi.  
Sangat cepat, berbahaya, dan tak mungkin ada yg bisa ikut campur selain Venzo.  
Namun, Venzo hanya membiarkan saja pertarungan tersebut karena pertarungan didepannya menyengkut perasaan Izano sendiri.

DOR ! DOR ! DOR !  
Kurumi melepaskan beberapa kali tembakan kearah Izano dengan membabi buta.  
Izano mencoba menghindarinya dengan kecepatan tingginya.  
"Imagination Creator - Lightning Speed !"  
ZAP ! ZAP ! ZAP !  
Tanpa kesulitan, Izano berhasil menghindari peluru yg melesat kearahnya.  
Kurumi yg diliputi semangat membunuh memperbesar auranya dan mulai menggila, mengerahkan kekuatannya kembali.  
"Baiklah, kali ini aku akan sangat serius, Izano-san ! Zafkiel - Aleph !"  
Saat menembakkan peluru sihir ke tubuhnya, Kurumi menghilang dan muncul dibelakang Izano.  
'Sial ! Terlalu lambat !'  
"Zafkiel ! Dalet !"  
Kurumi menembakkan spesialnya kearah Izano, membuat Izano terpecah menjadi beberapa klon.  
Klon-klon Izano pun berpindah pada Kurumi.  
'Apa yg dia rencanakannya ?'  
Dengan senyum manisnya, Kurumi yg ada ditengah-tengah hampir 20 klon Izano yg diciptakannya itupun berkata.  
"Fufufufu... Apa kau bisa melawan klonmu sendiri, Izano-san?"  
"Kau menciptakan klon dariku dan membuat mereka menyerangku? Hmmm, baiklah. Nampaknya aku harus mengeluarkan kekuatan spesialku. Apa kau memperbolehkan ini, Sensei?"  
Izano yg selesai menjawab pernyataan Kurumi mulai memasang kuda-kudanya dan mengucapkan sebuah mantra khususnya yg telah diajarkan oleh Venzo padanya kemarin.

Sebelumnya...  
"Aku akan memberikanmu kekuatan besar dari Imagination Creator."  
Venzo yg selesai mencuci piring sebelum berangkat sekolah menepuk bahu Izano yg sedang memasang sepatunya.  
"Hmmm, kekuatan baru?"  
"Ya. Tepatnya Imagination Creator - Evolution - Angel's Domination."  
"Mah, itu kan sama saja dengan Angel's Touch, Sensei. Kenapa tidak God's Domination sekalian?"  
"Tidak bisa. Itu namanya kita menyalahi aturan Imagination Creator. Walaupun kita adalah 'dewa' di dunia ini, kita tetap tidak bisa melebihi Tuhan. Aku juga mengakui itu sebagai 'dewa'. Jadi, kita hanya bisa menyamai malaikat dan iblis saja. Kau memiliki kekuatan malaikat, sedangkan aku memiliki kekuatan iblis."  
"He? Kenapa aku baru sadar kalau kekuatan kita berbeda, Sensei?"  
"Bukan kekuatannya yg berbeda. Hanya alirannya saja yg berbeda. Kenapa kau masih belum mengerti, Izano?"  
"Gomen ne, Sensei. Lalu, apa kelebihan Angel's Domination milikku?"  
"Kekuatan itu akan memberimu semua jenis kekuatan yg ada pada malaikat. Apa kau tau apa saja kemampuan malaikat?"  
"Hmmm, begitu ya, Sensei? Aku mengerti."

ZIIIIING !  
Tubuh Izano mulai mengeluarkan sinar putih yg terang.  
Gedung sekolah dan sekitarnya mulai bergetar, menimbulkan suara guncangan keras. Bagian-bagian bangunan mulai retak menerima guncangan hebat yg ditimbulkan dari kekuatan Izano.  
RRRRUUUURRRRRRGGGGG !  
"Gomen ne, Kurumi. Kau membuatku harus melakukan sedikit kekerasan padamu. Namun aku berjanji tak akan membuat kulit putihmu tergores sedikitpun. Hyaaaaaaah ! Imagination Creator - Evolution - Angel's Domination !"  
PIIIING !

Di Fraxinus yg sedang menganalisa pertarungan tersebut...  
"Komandan ! Sebuah kekuatan yg tak terhitung batasnya muncul dari tubuh seorang Dewa tersebut."  
Kawagoe yg tak percaya langsung menjelaskannya pada Kotori.  
"Aku juga merasakannya. Jadi, apakah ini kekuatan dewa yg sesungguhnya?"  
Kotori merasakan kekuatan yg sangat besar menggetarkan kekuatan spiritnya sendiri.  
Spirit lain pun juga merasakannya.

Kembali ke atap...  
Kurumi yg sedari tadi menambah aura mematikannya kini merasakan sebuah kekuatan yg jauh dari kekuatan spiritnya.  
'K-Kekuatan ini... Apa kekuatan dewa?'  
Dari dalam cahaya yg mulai pudar, terlihatlah sosok Izano yg memiliki sayap putih dan terdapat lingkaran halo diatas kepalanya.  
"I-Ini..."  
Izano yg melihat dirinya sendiri pun hampir tak percaya dgn perubahan dirinya.  
Lalu, Venzo menjelaskan apa yg terjadi padanya.  
"Ya. Itulah evolusi tertinggi dari Imagination Creatormu. Kau bisa menggunakan kekuatan apa saja sebanyak yg kau mau dalam waktu yg sama."  
"Benarkah itu, Sensei?"  
Kurumi yg memiliki kesempatan untuk menyerang pun tak mau tinggal diam.  
Dia mulai memerintahkan 20 klon Izano untuk menyerang Izano.  
"Serang dia !"  
Klon Izano mulai datang pada Izano Angel Mode dengan kecepatan tinggi, namun Izano hanya mengulurkan tangannya kedepan.  
"Imagination Creator - Eradicator Ability !"  
"Imagination Creator - Invisible Body Shield !"  
Dalam sekejap, klon Izano menghilang. Bersamaan dengan itu, Kurumi menembakkan pelurunya pada Izano.  
"Zafkiel - Zayin !"  
Anehnya, peluru tersebut tak menghentikan gerakan Izano dan peluru tersebut jatuh tepat didepan Izano.  
"A-Apa? Kekuatanku tak bekerja lagi?! Ada apa denganmu, Zafkiel ?!"  
"Imagination Creator - Eradicator Ability adalah kemampuan yg melenyapkan kemampuan seseorang dengan tenggang waktu 1 menit. Dan akan kuhisap kekuatanmu kurang dari 1 menit."  
Tiba-tiba, Izano sedikit goyah dan hampir terjatuh.  
"A-Ada apa ini, Sensei ?"  
"Hmmm, Evolusi tertinggi dari Imagination Creator dapat menguras tenaga dan pikiranmu dalam batas waktu tertentu dan saat batasnya tiba, kekuatan itu akan menghilang sendiri dan dapat dipakai lagi setelah Cooldown selama 1 menit."  
"Hah?! 1 menit?! Padahal sedikit lagi... Baiklah, aku akan menggunakan kekuatan biasa... Imagination Creator - Lightning Speed !"  
Izano pun menghilang dan muncul dibelakang Kurumi, membuat Kurumi harus berbalik.  
Namun, Izano sudah menggapai tubuhnya dan...

CHU...

Bibir Izano menempel pada bibir manis Kurumi dan saling bertautan.  
"Hmmm, misi kedua sukses. Lihat hasil yg telah kau lakukan, Izano."  
Seperti layaknya Spirit lain yg mendapat ciuman dari Shido, kostum gothic lolita milik Kurumi pun juga memudar.  
Melepas ciumannya, Izano pun baru sadar sesuatu yg empuk menempel pada dadanya.  
Karena ingin memastikan saja, Izano melirik kebawah, dan, dada putih Kurumi menempel pada tubuhnya, membuat wajahnya memerah dan sedikit mimisan.  
"Izano-saaaan... Jangan pergi... Aku malu dilihat Venzo-san..."  
Dengan manjanya, Kurumi memohon pada Izano.  
Izano yg tak tau harus berbuat apa langsung bertanya pada senseinya.  
"S-Sensei... Bagaimana ini? T-Tolong carikan baju untuknya..."  
"Gomen ne, Izano. Tapi dia sekarang menjadi tanggung jawabmu. Untuk pakaiannya, terserah padamu. Jaa ne."  
Sambil melambaikan tangannya, Venzo berlalu dengan santai meninggalkan Izano dan Kurumi yg masih berpelukan erat.  
"S-Sensei !"

-To Be Continued- ^_^


End file.
